Remnant Reborn: Love Conquers All
by Inthretis
Summary: (Ultimate AU) Remnant has changed. Weiss has taken back the SDC with Ruby at her side, Yang and Blake, leader of the reformed White Fang, are due to be married. Jaune has reclaimed his rightful place as the King and Ruler of Vale. But a hidden enemy is aiming to destroy them. Badass!Jaune, Gamer!Jaune, WhiteRose, Bumblebee, Arkos, time travel.
1. This Will Be the Day

Chapter 1

 **Warning: This story will have loads of twists! This is my first fic with romance, so hopefully that goes well. Hope you enjoy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. It belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

~-WR-~

"Take that, monster!" President Weiss Schnee, of the Schnee Universal Dust Corporation, formerly the SDC, scribbled her name for the two-thousand, nine hundred and forty-sixth time. It was an elegant scribble.

As she finished that, she relaxed her shoulders and paused to look out her window. Before her was a majestic waterfall, seemingly defying the laws of nature to deliver a beautiful torrent of water in the frigid land of Atlas. Weiss took a brief break to reminisce.

A lot can happen in ten years. We lost so many people, but gained so much. Salem was defeated with Jaune's own blade, who then discovered his destiny as the King of Vale. Weiss finally stood up to her father and took back the reigns to the SDC. She also worked up the courage to ask for Ruby's hand in marriage. Blake, through hard work and perseverance and Yang by her side, was able to take back the White Fang and reform in her vision. Equality for humans and faunus has finally been achieved. The world, all of Remnant, was finally perfect.

Weiss glanced at a nearby clock to see that it was just past five, "Drat, I'm late! Ruby is going to be so upset!"

She quickly packed up her belongings and rushed out of her office. She sped down the hallway, ignoring the panicked looks on her staff as her time dilation pushed her to speeds to nearly rival Ruby.

Weiss whirled past another butler before opening the door to see Ruby sitting on the windowsill. The president sighed in relief as she looked upon her wife.

The years had been kind to Ruby; she looked not a day past twenty. The reaper, wearing her signature cloak even in their bedroom, noticed Weiss and opened her lips, "Hey Weiss."

"Good evening, you dolt," Weiss smiled back, "What are you doing by the window?"

"Nothing, just looking out at the wide world. Come on, why can't we go on a trip, just you and me? We can travel the countryside, take a look at the beautiful scenery, maybe hunt some Grimm along the way…" she held her arms out wide, as if basking in the sunset.

Weiss' smile faltered, "You know we can't. I'm too busy here, we have so much to do, especially since the other dunce," she motioned in the general direction of Vale, "Needs about fifty thousand tons of Dust every week for his grand project."

Ruby giggled, "Come on, you know he's probably just building a floating statue of us all, right?"

"Yes, he'd meticulously plan each of us out, then forget to put himself in and not realize until the last moment. But I still mean it. I'm needed here," Weiss took Ruby's hand in her own.

Ruby put her head on Weiss' shoulder and interlaced their fingers, "It's okay Weiss, as long as I got you."

"And I you," Weiss replied. She felt content.

~-WR-~

 _Five years ago…_

 _The war was over, they had won, and the world was saved. Blake had reformed the White Fang, Jaune was crowned king of Vale, Yang was on speaking terms with her bandit queen mother, Salem and Cinder were dead, and the kingdoms have begun reconstruction. Jaune even found a way to bring Pyrrha back. All was good._

 _So why did Weiss feel so empty? She rubbed the old ring in her pocket._

 _Someone was missing from her life. That had to be it._

 _She walked down the hallways of Atlas Academy, which was eerily quiet._

 _Who was missing?_

 _Weiss felt a pit in her gut that wouldn't go away. It was worsening and worsening and—_

" _Hey Weiss? Are you okay?" Weiss heard the voice of an angel. She turned around to see her beautiful partner looking at her._

 _In an instant, Weiss recalled the fun times she shared with her sweet rose, the times they fought side by side, the jokes, mayhem, pranks, the lunch and dinners they shared, their first kiss, and their second, and third…_

 _Suddenly the world didn't feel so empty anymore. She felt content._

 _Another feeling welled up inside her. It was courage. She was done beating around the bush. Times were changing, the world was healing. It wasn't a time to be feeling lonely. It was time to live life to its fullest._

 _She pulled out Winter's old ring and knelt down on the floor in front of Ruby. With flourish and heart, Weiss began, "W-will y-you you…?"_

 _Weiss took a deep breath, "Ruby Rose, will you marry me?!"_

 _Ruby smiled and began giggling at Weiss' flustering, "Oh Weiss!"_

~-BB-~

Far away, on the other side of the world, was the continent of Anima, home to the kingdom of Mistral, and in recent years, the home base to the White Fang. The base was a veritable fortress, a reminder of the war and the organization's past as terroristic rebels. It was four stories high of reinforced concrete and steel, and five stories underground of training facilities, armories, living quarters, and administration.

Inside the labyrinthine compound, whose banner motto read: "Where Equality is Born", was Blake Belladonna.

Next to her was Yang Xiao Long, who had her adorable cat-eared girlfriend in a headlock, "Noogie noogie noogie," she said while actually noogying Blake between the ears.

"YANG! Let me go!" Blake shouted.

"But you're so cute when you're trapped. Like a little kitty in a box!"

"It was one time!" Blake cried while she desperately tried pushing out of Yang's grasp.

Yang snorted, pushing Blake's head down and lifting her chin up. Still struggling, Blake began flailing her arms. She stopped as Yang's lips brushed against hers, the two of them melting into each other.

"Mmm, you taste like strawberries, kitty," Yang laughed above Blake. She eventually loosening her vice grip around her girlfriend's head.

Blake pushed out of Yang's arms and laid her head down on her lap, "I had a strawberry sunrise a bit back."

"Aw, and you didn't share? No fair!" Yang pouted as Blake laughed.

"Someone'll drop one off for you soon. But, I've got to go," Blake said, giving the blonde brawler a peck on the cheek.

"Seriously? You're just as bad as Weiss," Yang pouted again, this time for real.

"But you love me, not her, right?" it was Blake's turn to pout.

Yang giggled, "Of course. I didn't have a choice," she drew her faunus girlfriend in for a hug, "You're just so likeable, Blakey."

"Good," Blake smiled, "I'll see you after I deal with whatever mess there is today."

"Okay. Love you!" Yang cried out.

Blake kept grinning, "I know. Love you, too!"

Blake got off the floor and exited Yang's room. She closed the door and began walking to her work.

As leader of the reformed White Fang, it was Blake's job to be the face for the organization, to spread the message of equality to all. There were also administrative tasks that required a lot of paperwork, but Blake pushed the thought of them out of her mind.

She sighed and leaned against the wall in front of her office. Yang lost a lot in the past decade. Her mother, father, uncle—Blake shook her head. There was no point in thinking about that. But she was still happy that Yang was fine.

If it wasn't for Blake, Yang would have been too far gone, honestly, it was lucky that she was able to knock some sense into the Blonde. Blake got off the wall and walked back to her office, then, she had to go deal with an angry mob. Some people just couldn't handle change.

~-BB-~

 _Five years ago…_

 _It was over. Yang kept weeping, the tears wouldn't stop. She laid over the cold bodies of Qrow and Raven Branwen, each of them slashed horrifically. They couldn't handle the monster who did this to them. The last remnants of the old White Fang._

 _The fires in the room slowly put themselves out, with nothing left to burn. Blake stood there, her weapons held up. She cried too. She tried to protect Yang, but it just made things worse. She wasn't strong enough, she couldn't control her new powers enough. Now, only Ruby, Weiss, and Blake were left for Yang._

 _Blake sheathed her sword. She steadied herself. It was time. Weiss and Ruby were halfway across the world, fighting the Grimm and Salem. Blake took a deep breath. The power of summer maiden inside her quieted down, enough so that Blake wouldn't accidently hurt Yang._

 _The faunus took a step forward. Then another. Eventually, she was behind Yang's crying form. A breath, an inhale. She crouched down, then quietly, she reached around and gave Yang a hug._

" _It's going to be okay, Yang."_

~-JA-~

Vale has changed the most of the four kingdoms. It was no longer a ruined city overrun by Grimm and terrorists, but an economic and trading powerhouse with a thriving and bustling population. In recent years, it had accelerated research and development to become neck-in-neck with Atlas in the technological race.

Beacon Academy was rebuilt, the CCT tower even larger and more grandiose, as it was now the hub for all communications around the world. Not only that, but the city's defences and walls were rebuilt, with floating garrisons ready to destroy any enemy that entered Vale's perimeter.

And who was to be thanked? None other than King Jaune Arc.

During the Second Great War, Jaune Arc played an instrumental role. At the tender age of eighteen, he discovered his semblance, The Gamer. Combined with his prowess for tactics, he was able to command an army to defeat the old White Fang and kill its leader, then travel with Team RWBY to defeat Salem's minions, hunt down the four maidens and relics, then travel to the Grimmlands to defeat Salem by himself.

At that was only the first three years. Right afterwards, at the commemoration ceremony, the last surviving member of the Vale Council noticed Jaune's sword, Crocea Mors. The councillor immediately connected the heirloom to the last will and testament of the final King of Vale.

One genetic test later, and Jaune was officially a prince. The last councillor was old, too old to prepare for a new council. However, there were protocols in place for the reestablishment of the monarchy without the Council's help.

A war hero, slayer of the dreaded Queen of Grimm, commander of the Valean army, by that point there wasn't really a reason _not_ to make him King, except for maybe democracy. Well, Jaune could disband the monarchy any time, but it was probably best to fix up Vale before he did that.

And so it was, with help from the other kingdoms, importation of Dust from Atlas, and a revitalized morale, Vale was quickly able to return to its former glory and reach new heights. Jaune's level 67 in construction certainly helped as well.

Now here he was, in a repurposed dungeon cell from an age long past. In front of him was a ring, ten feet in diameter, made of silver. It was suspended a foot above the ground, the opening perpendicular to the floor. On its edge were ancient symbols from an era forgotten to history, but not Jaune. He was able to locate ancient tomes that were deciphered with the help of the greatest minds. The tomes told of ancient experiments to travel to other worlds.

Sapphire orbs glistened below a waterfall of gold, surrounded by toughened skin. The man's features were hardened from war, his body rippled with muscle tempered by the worst conditions on the planet. He was clean shaven, all the better to show his chiseled chin.

Jaune Arc, King of Vale, stood tall and proud. He wore steel gold-plated armor covering his chest, arms, and legs. By his side was Crocea Mors and its sheathe, upgraded for the second time. He never felt the need to wear anything that denoted his royalty, for he was too well known already.

A quick hand wave signalled a researcher in a back room to activate the ring. A tense silent moment gave way to a spark appearing out of nowhere in the ring's center. The spark grew, becoming a turquoise tear in the world itself. A grin appeared on Jaune.

Flashes of light began appearing around the room, and wind began rushing out of the hole of reality. His smile widened, and eventually gave way to a hearty laugh, before he adopted a ready stance.

His thoughts turned to the red-haired woman living in the tower above him. Saving one Pyrrha wasn't going to be enough. No, if he had his way, every single Pyrrha doomed to die was going to be saved, or his name wasn't Jaune Arc!

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Title: King of Vale**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Level 984**

One assistant was already lost, but now with safety precautions, he himself and one other prepared brave soul would take the plunge. He was ready now.

The crack in the universe tore open, widening until it filled up the entire ring. The wind stabilized and the room was bathed in a cool blue glow. Jaune looked to his assistant, who nodded back. The two of them walked up to spinning portal and walked right in.


	2. Red Like Roses

Chapter 2

 **Whoo! Second chapter, go! This chapter was surprisingly easier than the last one, mostly because of how certain scenes flowed so well. Enjoy.**

~-WR-~

Weiss woke up with a start. Her king sized snow white bed felt empty. Panicking, she got out of bed, flailing through a tumble of sheets and blankets. She yelped when she fell down to the marble floor beneath.

She groaned before she heard giggling, "Come on, Weiss. I thought the president of the SDC could get out of bed without falling."

Weiss groaned before correcting Ruby, "It's SUDC now. I changed the name when I took over."

"I still like the old name better," Ruby said as she reached down and began untangling Weiss, "Reminds me of the old days."

"Of all the things to have nostalgia for," the president said as her head became free. She wiggled her left hand free as Ruby got her feet, "Why were you up so early?"

"Bad headache. You ever get that feeling like you're forgetting something, but when you try to do, it hurts?"

"Once," Weiss answered, freeing her right hand, "But then I remembered," she reached out and snaked her arms around Ruby's neck, pulling her in close. Their lips were right next to each other, "I remembered you, and all the times we shared."

Their lips met. The kiss they shared was short, but Weiss kept going, giving small pecks on Ruby's cheek, and eventually down her neck.

Ruby giggled, "Stop it. Come on, let's kiss normally for once."

"Normally?" Weiss stopped at the collarbone, "This normal for us, you dolt," she rolled her eyes.

Ruby snorted, "Fine," the hooded girl grabbed Weiss by the shoulders, "But I'm doing the kissing this time."

"If you insist," an expression of glee lit up on Weiss' face as Ruby began kissing down her shoulder.

It was magnificent.

~-WR-~

 _Two years ago…_

" _No, we're not putting the bed next to the window. We'll wake up in the morning covered in bugs!" Weiss stamped her foot in front of Ruby, who was also pouting._

" _We're in Atlas. There aren't any bugs around here! It's frozen like six months of the year!" Ruby said in annoyance._

" _And for the six months it_ isn't _frozen, we have to deal with bugs like the rest of Remnant. Why do you want it like that, anyway? Your bed back on Patch and in Beacon wasn't like that. Why here?" Weiss asked._

" _Maybe I want to try something different. Sometimes I get bored following the same routine over and over again," the reaper folded her arms._

 _A mischievous smile crept on Weiss' face, "Well then, maybe I should devise a routine that won't leave you bored."_

" _Wait what are you-" Ruby was cut off as Weiss jumped her, landing several passionate kisses over her body._

~-BB-~

Blake wiped the filth from her clothes. Or at least tried to. Sadly, when one deals with an angry protest, things tended to get dirty. She swore the rotten tomatoes she got pelted smelled different, but she brushed it off as a semblance.

Sighing, she pulled out her sword and went to a nearby sink, washing more red filth off of it. She groaned before placing her sword down, and placing her right arm on her hip.

One of the protestors hit her with something sharp, and it must have been something powerful to leave a mark, especially with her aura protecting her. Blake shook her head.

Why couldn't more humans be like Yang? She understood why Blake was doing what she was. Sure, it took Yang a while to convince her, but Blake's persuasive abilities broke through, and her girlfriend eventually agreed with her stances.

It didn't matter, Blake thought. With support from King Jaune, as well as Menagerie and Mistral, the White Fang was able to operate on a wider scale reaching many more oppressed faunus communities than it ever did in either of the two previous regimes.

Blake smiled when she remembered telling her father about all the advances she'd been able to bring about for the faunus. He was so proud of her. It was also a really awkward visit, her mother and father coming over to Mistral.

~-BB-~

 _One year ago…_

 _Of all the things Blake had been through, from fighting Grimm the size of mountains, to becoming the Summer Maiden, from defeating Adam, to punching a crazed lunatic named Tyrian in the face, nothing was worse than this._

" _Hmm," Ghira Belladonna, her father, inspected Yang's room, "You've redecorated. I don't like it."_

 _Yang, dressed in a modest yellow dress reaching past her knees, leaned over to Blake and whispered through her teeth, "You put me in your dad's old room?"_

 _Blake, who was watching her dad inspect the wallpaper, whispered back, "It's a nice room. I just didn't ever expect dad to visit. You know, being the chieftain of Menagerie and all."_

" _This wasn't the best work, I can tell you that. Also I can hear you two," he said at his daughter and her girlfriend, "I'm here on a diplomatic meeting with the Mistral Council, and I had just enough time to spend a day with my daughter and her fiancée."_

" _Dad, I haven't proposed yet!" Blake hissed, "We're not ready for that yet."_

" _And when will you be ready?" Ghira looked at Yang, who jumped slightly and awkwardly scratched the back of her head, "What do you have to say about this?"_

" _Um, well," Yang glanced at Blake, then back at the her girlfriend's dad, "I'm sort of not into the whole marriage thing, but!" she added before Ghira glared daggers at her, "I'm willing to do it if Blake ever proposed. I just have issues and… stuffpleasedon'thateme," Yang shut her eyes and held her arms out defensively._

 _A minute passed before Yang opened her eyes to a slightly amused Ghira and a facepalming Blake, "So…"_

 _Ghira frowned, "I admit it's not ideal, but I suppose this really is Blake's fault."_

" _WHAT!? Why?" Blake screamed._

" _Yang is honest about her stance on marriage. I'm honest on mine. You just said 'haven't proposed yet', so I know you still agree with me. So, when_ do _you plan on proposing?"_

 _Her treacherous girlfriend gave a shit-eating grin, "Yeah Blake, when do plan on proposing? When are you going to let the_ cat _out of the bag?"_

 _Silence. Awkward silence reigned._

 _The door burst open, revealing Blake's mother, Kali, smiling widely and holding a tea set with four cups, "Dears, I found our old water boiler! And some herbal leaves! Come, let's have a nice, soothing drink. Oh Yang, here's one for you…"_

 _Blake and Yang were both grateful for the interruption, and the end result was left unresolved. Ghira later gave them a look that told everything._

 _Blake spent months trying to come up with the best proposal plan, only to come up short. She was able to get a ring on Weiss' recommendation, which meant it had to be good. No one in either Vale or Atlas was of any other help._

~-BB-~

Finished remembering, Blake moved to the sink to continue washing, when a slick part beneath the sink made by dripping red muck doomed Blake, her balance broken and her ankle twisting. She tumbled to floor, landing with a resounding THUD!

Blake cursed, then even more when she heard a muffled voice in concern.

"Blake? Are you okay!?" Yang said from behind the her door.

"I'm fine! Don't worry, just stay where you are!" Blake shouted. She cursed at the human protesters who caused this. She grumbled about how they had to cause an upset today because of some flawed ideal.

Then she mentally kicked herself. What was she doing, beating around the bush, scared of doing something like proposing marriage to the woman she loved, while human protesters risked their life and limb outside in Mistral.

Blake used to be the protester! She used to be strong, or at least tried to be. But no, the more she thought about, the more she realized she ran away, 7 times out of 10.

She was Blake Belladonna, leader of the reformed White Fang, decorated veteran of the second Great War, and most importantly, lover of Yang Xiao Long! She shouldn't be lying on the ground covered in human grime.

With a grunt, Blake got up on one foot and began hopping to Yang's room. She reached the doorknob, twisted it open, then fell inside, landing headfirst into Yang's lap.

"Blake!? Are you alright? Why are you covered in this smelly red stuff?" Yang pinched her nose before caressing Blake's side to comfort her, ignoring the muck.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I just, I just realized something, something important, Yang," Blake reached into her pocket, fumbling around until she found it. Made of gold and silver, she pulled out her greatest gift to Yang.

"What? Blake, this isn't the time!" Yang let go of her nose and began laying Blake on her side, who pushed herself off Yang's lap.

"You said you'd say yes if I ever proposed, didn't you? Well I think it's time," Blake got on one knee, putting most of her weight on it so her sprained ankle wouldn't get too hurt, "Yang Xiao Long, will you take this cat's hand in marriage?"

"Blake… of course I will," Yang got close to her and kissed on her dirty, slimy lips, and Blake reciprocated, "Gods, that as disgusting," Yang laughed.

"Now it's time," Blake started, tumbling to the floor.

"Blake!" Yang cried out, before her fiancée held out one finger.

"It's time," Blake grinned, "For my loving fiancée to nurse me back to health."

Yang began cracking her own wide smile, "You idiot," she giggled before adopting a sultry facial expression, "Well look who's stepped into my office. What seems to be the problem, kitty cat?"

The injured kitty mewled softly, "Well nurse, I was clumsy today, and I made a boo boo on my ankle."

Nurse Yang flexed her fingers and loosened her shirt, "Don't worry, I have the perfect treatment for you."

"I think I'll like it."

~-JA-~

 _In another reality…_

Bolts of lightning struck the grassy field, setting nearby trees on fire. Eventually, the wind blew them out as a portal appeared, scaring away local wildlife. In a bright flash, two people landed in the field: Jaune Arc and his assistant.

As the wind died down and Jaune swallowed the bile he felt and the immense pressure on his body left, two messages appeared:

 **Bracing your own nausea has increased Motion Sickness Endurance by 1 level!**

 **Motion Sickness Endurance: Level 40**

 **Enduring the intense gravity created by a wormhole has created a new skill: Higher Gravity Endurance!**

 **Higher Gravity Endurance: Level 1**

He took a deep breath and smiled. His semblance was still working, even though he had travelled to another world. The new skill was self-explanatory, so no need to wonder about it then. There was so much else around him discover.

On that note, he turned around and took in the scenery around him. In front was an open field of grass, stretching for miles before becoming a mountain range in the far-off horizon. Behind him was a lush forest teeming with trees and the sounds of animals.

"Observe."

 **The Forest of Hidden Emeralds**

 **Location: Remnant 603749510**

 **Once upon a time, this forest was a training ground for the heroes of Vale. However, after an event known as "The Failure" occurred, 98% of the world's population disappeared. Since then, society has collapsed, and this forest has returned to its primal state.**

 **Grimm: (Various, Temperate)**

 **Animals: (Various, Temperate)**

 **?: (One)**

Jaune smiled before calling out to his assistant, "Set up the equipment and take the measurements. I'll be around."

"Doing what, sir?" the assistant asked, her voice feminine and demure.

"What I haven't done in quite some time," he pulled out Crocea Mors from its sheathe, "Go hunting."

~-JA-~

 _Seven years ago…_

" _DIE!" Jaune and Ruby stood above Salem's final form, an immense black and white entity so large, that at one point in the battle, it covered the entire sky for miles around. Crocea Mors swiped through the air and lodged itself into her side._

 _Ruby rushed up to help him, but in an instant, Jaune used his Kataigída ability to push Ruby across the body and down to the floor below in a rush of wind._

" _Jaune! Don't do it! We can both finish this together!"_

 _He growled as Salem began to stir, her wounds healing and her energy fueled by the pure hate Jaune was pouring out. Jaune pushed Crocea Mors deeper into Salem's side, before saying with clarity his most powerful attack._

" _Pyrrhic Victory."_

 _The vertical column of light could be seen in both Atlas and Vacuo. The air around his body oxidized that Ruby had to hold her breath as the column of light became a pyre. She raced up the disintegrating mountain as she came across Jaune's smoldering body._

No.

 _Ruby tried not to weep, but instead pulled out a small syringe filled with a small amount of red liquid. It contained a healing property more potent than anything on Remnant, but only worked on self-inflicted wounds. The man whose semblance created it was dead, slaughtered in front of the remains of daughter. Ruby got after defeating Cinder Fall._

 _The red reaper got to his arm and injected it into his vein._

 _Nothing._

 _Ruby began crying, her tears falling onto his burnt clothes._

 _Fifty minutes passed, and now the two of them were on solid ground, Salem's body finally gone from the world. The war was over._

 _For the first time in two thousand years, it began to rain in the Grimmlands._

 _And then…_

" _Aargh!" Jaune screamed as he clutched his stomach, his insides boiling and his skin burnt beyond three degrees. He was barely able to open his eyes as his world was covered in little boxes._

 **You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up!...**

 _It went on for so long that Jaune passed out again. Ruby cried more tears of joy as she picked him up and began running out of the continent, back to Weiss and the Atlesian military._

 _That day, Jaune gained 461 levels. Two weeks later, when all was said and done, he would be crowned king._

 _Grimm populations dwindled, as new ones spawned less and less, and the remaining ones stopped getting larger. The huntsmen and huntresses lead by the King of Vale were able to wipe them out. All was well._

~-JA-~

A single slash, and the Beowolf was cut in half, its body disintegrating as it hit the ground.

 **You have gained 200 EXP!**

Jaune looked around the dense forest, only to see more trees and a few Grimm. Said Grimm ran towards him, each one similar to each other. He quickly slashed them before he caught sight of a Nevermore, flying high above him.

He grinned and pointed his palm at the sky, shouting, "Spinning Aura Bomb!"

A whirling pool of white aura gathered in his outstretched hand before rocketing into the air, striking the flying Grimm in an explosion that rocked the treeline. Jaune looked down to see that he had gained another 900 EXP.

"It's easy to grind here, but I doubt I'd gain more than a level in a few months," he murmured before continuing his trek.

"Minimap," he said, pulling up an approximate view of the area. It was just like the Emerald Forest of his universe, except completely desolate and overrun with trees. There was no quest marker in this world, no landmarks beyond a ruined Beacon Academy and the wastelands of Vale.

At least there were songbirds, Jaune noted. It was peaceful, serene. He took a deep breath and exhaled.

THUD! THUD! THUD!

His eyes snapped in the direction of the sound, and he began running towards it. A moment later, beyond a dozen crushed trees, he came upon what looked like an ancient Paladin, twenty feet tall, rusted bronze mechanized robot on two legs and cannons instead of arms. On its side was the Atlas symbol with the words "AC" printed below.

"Observe."

 **Atlesian Paladin**

 **Class: AP-025**

 **Level 103**

 **HP: 10,000/10,000**

 **Created by AC for surveillance and security purposes. Usually dormant, it activates when activity is detected. It targets Grimm and occasionally, people. It has targeting systems with replenishable lasers, flame Dust, and RPGs, as well using brute force tackles to defeat its targets. Fast, strong, durable.**

"AC must be this reality's Atlesian Council," Jaune said. He rushed behind a tree and thought. _Its design is different from what I'm used to. And replenishing ammo? This world must be years more advanced. Too bad everyone seems dead._

"LOCATING TARGET. TARGET LOCATED. ATTACKING TARGET."

Jaune ducked out of the way as the tree behind him burst into flames. He turned around and shouted, "Spinning Aura Bomb!"

A few seconds later, the sphere of aura exploded over the Paladin's surface.

 **Atlesian Paladin**

 **HP: 9,511/10,000**

Jaune stretched his shoulder before rushing up to the mecha, shouting once again, "Unlimited Aura Cannon!"

White light flashed from his hands, creating a beam that burned across the robot, quickly lowering its health.

 **Atlesian Paladin**

 **HP: 6,383/10,000**

"CRITICAL ALERT: AURA DISCHARGE DETECTED. ELIMINATE TARGET!" the Paladin began shifting until a dozen laser cannons appeared around its sides. It fired in all directions while turning.

Lasers slashed and burned the forest, with Jaune barely able to duck away. He pulled out Crocea Mors from his side, and brought it up. _I'm going to have to get close for more damage. Why the hell is this thing so strong?_

"Stats Observe."

 **Atlesian Paladin**

 **Class: AP-025**

 **Level 103**

 **HP: 6,383/10,000**

 **AP: 0/0**

 **STR: 100**

 **DEX: 50**

 **CON: 500**

 **INT: 5**

 **WIS: 5**

 **LUK: 1**

 _Well that explains it._ Jaune would have to get up close to overcome that powerful defense. _Also explains why it's still working after all this time. It looks ancient._ What wasn't rusted over was covered in vines, yet it was still able to launch flames and shoot lasers.

Jaune jumped out of his hiding spot, his shield in front protecting him, as he charged forward. Lasers bounced off his shield, although he could feel it heating up nonetheless. Soon he was within striking distance of the Paladin.

He raised his sword, "Power Strike!" his sword glowed gold with energy as he brought down the blade to slash at the Paladin's legs.

CRACK!

The Paladin's knee joint crumpled. Its hip whirred, pointing its cannon at Jaune, and fired.

CH-CHK!

The area that was Jaune exploded, his aura taking the brunt of the damage. He wheezed, but then realized he only lost a small portion of his aura. He laughed.

 **Jaune Arc**

 **HP: 95,990/98,400**

 **AP: 105,377/112,000**

"You are so dead," Jaune sneered. He raised his blade again, "Increased Power Strike!"

This time he slashed across the entire body of the mecha. The Paladin stopped moving, and creaked as the cut divided the entire machine in half. Silence fell upon the forest for a brief moment. Soon, it fell apart, each half leaning against the other until it toppled over due to gravity.

Jaune closed his shield and sheathed his sword as another window opened.

 **You have gained 1 EXP!**

He looked at that number again. Then he rubbed his eyes and did a double take. That didn't make any sense. He's fought Atlesian Knights before, and Paladins. Each one back home got him at least a hundred points, and scaled higher with difficulty.

The Paladin was much stronger than any Grimm here, so it must have been worth more experience. He wasn't even sure if he'd ever even _seen_ an experience gain that low. Nothing he's ever killed ever gave less than fifty points, let alone single digits.

This was a conundrum, to be sure. He sighed. It was time to go back, his assistant was likely done with measurements. The time for hunting was over, it was now back to rebuilding and revitalizing Vale. Back to governing.

That was good enough for now, he needed to forward his plans. The multiverse was here, ripe for the taking. Once his Remnant was completely secured and producing, it would be time to spread out. Entire worlds waiting to be explored and colonized.

Infinite Pyrrhas, infinite Jaunes. Infinite everyone else. This world, long deserted, was only the beginning.

~-?-~

 _Back in Jaune's home reality…_

A blue and green flash of light appeared, and two women came out of it into the outskirts of Vacuo.

Vacuo had changed quite a bit. While it was now much safer to live in or nearby, the lawlessness of the area was still as it always was, only tempered by the influence of Shade Academy.

Jaune Arc, Blake Belladonna, and Weiss Schnee have created programs to bring in sustainable jobs to the area, as well as build up new infrastructure in the area. The city had become a thriving land of opportunity, and people from all over the western continent flocked for the well paying industrial jobs.

The two newcomers looked out at the smoggy sky above them. They both were dark purple robes and held in their hands electrical equipment. No one had noticed them appear, everyone too busy to stop and check. Besides, there were many new applications of lightning Dust in recent years. It was likely something related to that.

The two women looked at each other before gliding over to a nearby newspaper stall. The man selling the papers was big and burly, holding on to a leash attached to a rottweiler. He looked at women, seeing only masks covering their faces. He couldn't see their hair colors either, or anything other than their relatively tall height.

The woman on the left flashed some Lien and got a newspaper, while the woman on the right took the time to pet the doggy and scratch its chin.

Before departing, they went out to buy 300 pounds of stone and marble before searching for transportation. Eventually, the two were able to find a harbor with airships headed towards Vale. Soon they would depart.

~-WR-~

Weiss sighed, looking down at the insurance contract she was supposed to be reading through. Despite everything, she couldn't help but doodle over the meticulous notes she had made, pictures of Ruby with her scythe, of the two of them together.

Eventually though, her daydreaming was interrupted by her secretary knocking on the door, "Ma'am? You have a letter from King Jaune."

"Bring it in," she said. The secretary came in and dropped off the letter in Weiss' hands.

The president opened the letter and smirked, "Oh? The doofus wants us to go to Vale for something special? And Yang and Blake will be there too? That could be fun."

She then immediately thought of Ruby's request to leave Atlas and see the world again. Weiss chuckled at the thought. Looks like Ruby is getting her wish after all.

Actually, she should go tell her right now. Who knows what this news could lead to.

~-BB-~

"Are you sure about this, Blake?" Yang crossed her arms.

"Of course. I think it's time we left this compound. It has been a while since you saw Jaune and Weiss, after all," Blake said, holding the letter.

"But Weiss…" Yang started.

"I guess we're more alike than I first thought. Weiss and I both need someone in our lives," Blake said, "Do you forgive her?"

"It's been years. I think I do. It's been awhile since I've seen anyone else, really. Time sure flies when I'm with my favorite kitty cat," Yang got up and snuggled with Blake.

"It'll be good for you. And you can stop lazing around here."

"Hey! I was emotionally distraught! And I fixed up all of your guys' furniture in the meantime too. I was plenty productive," Yang pointed at the nearby cabinet.

"You broke that one four times. To be fair, half the stuff around here was broken by you."

"And I helped fix the other half. And fixed my own mess. I think it evens out."

Blake rolled her eyes, "So are we going?"

"Yep," Yang gave a thumbs up, "Vomit Boy and P-Money will be there, and we'll be back in Vale. It's going to be like a big reunion!"

Blake smiled at that. Now she had to find a White Fang ship available to fly them over to Vale. They would have the whole ship to themselves for hours, where no one could see or hear them. That, and the return trip would definitely be the best part.

Yang smiled as well, as if having the same thought.

* * *

 **I plan to release this every week for now, before switching to hopefully every other week by the time school starts up again. Remember to Read & Review!**


	3. From Shadows

Chapter 3

 **Things are starting to build up! How will the remnants of Team RWBY react to the Jaune's great portal? How will everyone react to Blake and Yang's engagement? Who are the mysterious women in Vacuo? So many questions to explore and so much more! Enjoy!**

~-WR-~

The Schnee private airship was enormous. Half the size of Ironwood's own battleship, which itself was essentially a mobile military base, _The Snowstorm_ was nothing to be trifled with. With the best equipment, weaponry, and facilities money could buy and the best Atlesian engineering could muster, it was a spectacle.

Shining white metal with red painted engines larger than most homes gave it an air of awe in those that saw it fly above them, blanketing the sky. Indeed, Weiss has held quite a few extravagant social engagements on the ship, holding hundreds of wealthy socialites, businesspersons, and politicians and still with room to spare.

The ship itself was largely empty, with only two full rotations of flying crew and three rotations of servers, maids, technicians, chefs, security personnel, and janitors. When there wasn't a grandiose party, it was a quiet, private place, with over half the rooms empty and large hallways filled with beautiful decorations and no one to admire them.

Weiss used to think it was a lonely place, existing far above the world below, but with Ruby by her side, it wasn't so bad. Even after so many years, just holding each other's hands was enough to send Weiss' heart aflutter.

Ruby's hands were dainty and slightly colder than she first expected, but warmed up quickly after only a few minutes. They both found it funny that Weiss the warmer one, despite their looks.

It was an overnight trip, not that either minded. Weiss was able to put off her work through the miracles of delegation, a small group of trusted vice presidents had allowed the occasional break or holiday. Normally Weiss limited to spend it privately with Ruby, but a sudden gathering of old friends was nice too.

Maybe they'd get a chance to see Yang! It's been years since Team RWBY were back together, and even longer since Weiss and Yang were in the same room. Blake and Weiss occasionally met due to business, either in Vale or Atlas, but Yang stayed in Mistral.

Weiss sighed. Ever since Qrow and Raven's death, Yang had lost a lot of her passion. Even with Blake trying to cheer her up, it was difficult for her. The fact that the two of them were getting married brought a spark of hope into Weiss' heart. It meant that Yang was healing, slowly but surely, bringing Blake back into her life.

And if they got married, then they'd all be related! Team RWBY, a bunch of in-laws. The thought brought a snort to Weiss' lips, which got Ruby's attention.

"What's funny, Weiss?" Ruby said from the bed, bouncing on it. She was still such a kid, even after all these years.

"Just thinking. Yang and Blake are getting married," Weiss answered.

"I know! It's great, we're all going to be one big family!" Ruby jumped higher and higher on the bed, its springs creaking.

Weiss smiled. When Ruby learned about Qrow's death, she was depressed for weeks. Because of it, the two of them pushed their actual wedding off for over a year. Weiss remembered it fondly and sadly. Blake and Jaune attended, but beyond that, it was a small affair.

So many people died in those days, there just wasn't enough muster at the time for extravagance, not as Remnant was being rebuilt and the last vestiges of Salem's faction were driven out. Weiss and Ruby lost so many people, there wasn't really much family to attend.

Ren and Nora were busy at the last moment, fighting off the last Wyvern to attack a village. Yang was still grieving at the time, locked away in her room. Blake brought back some cake and pictures, at the very least.

Weiss thought about it more. Ruby and Yang hadn't seen each other in years now, but from what Blake had said in their scroll calls, Yang was happy. The Schnee looked at her beautiful rose, who had done a backflip before landing on her back, "Ooph! Ah my back!" she laughed before disappearing in a flurry of rose petals.

Ruby reformed next to Weiss, her petals taking on her shape before transforming back into herself, "Ow," she rubbed her head.

"Your headache?" Weiss asked.

The reaper nodded, "Yeah, I thought it was gone, but now it's getting worse," she laid down on the bed as Weiss snuggled up next to her.

"Do you have any idea why?" Weiss asked, trying to massage her wife's temples.

"I don't know. Well, it might be the mirror?" Ruby pointed at the ceiling, which was covered in a reflective surface, "My last headache started when I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror too. And the one before that."

Weiss frowned in concern, "That hasn't happened before."

Ruby winced as Weiss continued rubbing, "Maybe it started after I found Crescent Rose. Remember, I lost it for a while before getting it back?"

"Yeah," Weiss whispered, "Klein found it buried underneath a boulder."

"It was," Ruby yawned, "So weird how it got there. Like a mystery," she closed her eyes.

"We'll solve it when we get back home. For now, stop looking in mirrors," Weiss kissed Ruby's forehead.

"Okay," Ruby smiled sleepily, "Thanks Weiss. You're my…"

She was asleep. Weiss sighed before taking the blanket and wrapping it around Ruby. Before she changed and went to sleep as well, Weiss reviewed some reports before laying down next to Ruby.

Watching her wife sleep, Weiss looked at her adorable face. Ruby was twenty-five now, but she still looked so young, her expression of light pain mixed with sleepy serenity brought a smile to Weiss' face.

Weiss inwardly squealed as Ruby's frown tilted up into a cute smile that just melted her heart. She sighed. Even after all these years, she still couldn't resist Ruby Rose.

~-BB-~

Blake watched Yang fidget back and forth on the small airship they were on. The curtains were closed, but Yang could still feel the ship's movement.

Yang flinched when Blake wrapped her arms around her, before relaxing. She stopped fidgeting to lay her head back onto her fiancée.

"Better?" Blake asked, "To be out of Mistral after so long…"

"It's fine," Yang sighed contently, "As long as I got you," she smiled before pulling Blake's head down for a kiss.

Blake laughed, "Same with me. I don't what I'd do without you."

Yang gave her a look, "Yeah you do. But I don't care, I'm here right now with you, forever and ever."

"Fine," Blake said, "So there's this event…"

"Come oooon," Yang whined, "No talking about work now. We're going to Vale! It's been so long, and we get to see Weiss and Ruby! Gods, I haven't seen Ruby in so long, we've only talked on scroll, like twice. Weiss and you are always so fussy about it."

Blake chuckled, "It's mostly Weiss. But she and I have a standing agreement so that we each get you two to ourselves."

"Really? Man, I wish I figured that out. Too bad though, you just let the _cat_ out of the bag," Yang winked, "Now your plan's ruined."

"Are you sure? What if I promised you something?" Blake wrapped her arms tighter around Yang.

"What do you have to offer?" Yang smirked.

"I'll do that thing you like every time from now on," Blake said, "You know…"

"I think I'd like that a lot," Yang said.

"I know you will~" Blake purred.

"Are we doing it now?" Yang asked.

"No," Blake let go and pushed Yang down. She raised her fingers out and began tickling her fiancée.

"Gah! Stop it!" Yang yelled behind tears.

"No."

"Haha! St-stop!" Yang squirmed back and forth.

"Never," Blake smiled as she kept going.

"Hahaha!" Yang's leg snaked in between Blake's legs. In a single fluid motion, the blonde tripped the cat faunus, making her fall to the ground while bringing herself up on top. She devilishly grinned at Blake's surprise, "My turn now."

Blake paled slightly as Yang's human hand came down, while her robotic one began vibrating.

They both laughed as Yang dug into her sides.

~-JA-~

 _The next day..._

The two airships landed as the sun began to set in front of Vale's old palace. It stood in the center of Vale, at the very fork that combined the two rivers into one before flowing to the ocean. When Jaune was born, it was an old museum, a nearly forgotten memory of an age before them. Their old Professor Oobleck discovered something after remembering the markings on Crocea Mors matched another emblem in an old book of his.

One thing led to another, and here Jaune stood in front of the gates in the middle of his dominion, waiting for old friends to visit. The great shining orb dipped below the horizon, and the beautiful sky would soon give way to a dark night filled with burning stars.

Out of the smaller airship, a nice wooden one with the reformed White Fang symbol painted on, came the new fiancées Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna.

Jaune smiled and waved at the two, himself dressed in casual wear, a normal buttoned shirt and dress pants. After another moment, the enormous Schnee ship, with its logo emblazoned over its side, opened its maw. A ramp came out along with a small amount of steam. From it emerged Weiss Schnee.

She waved at her friends and quickly walked up to them.

Yang pounced on Weiss, giving her a squeeze, "Oh I'm so sorry I missed the wedding! I should have sucked it up and tried, I really should have."

"Ergh," Weiss coughed out, "It's alright Yang. You were in a bad place," she wheezed until Yang let go.

"Where's Ruby?" Blake asked before her fiancée could.

"She's sleeping," Weiss answered, "She has a bad headache right now, so I think she should stay in bed for the rest of the night."

"Oh," Yang deflated, "I guess I'll talk to her tomorrow then."

Weiss and Yang were uncomfortably quiet. Blake stood still while Jaune coughed.

"Yang, I'm sorry—" Weiss tried to say, but Yang hushed her with a single finger to her lips.

"It's alright. Blake explained it to me," Yang said, "Let's just move on."

"I'd like that," Weiss smiled.

Jaune shook his head, "It's alright guys, let's go on inside. We can freshen up and get settled in before dinner in half an hour."

He whistled, summoning six butlers to exit the palace and enter the airships. They would coordinate with the crews and transfer the luggage, and Ruby Rose, from the ships to the palace before them.

Jaune and his three friends entered the Vale Palace. Yang marveled at the white marble columns before her as she got closer to gray stone perfectly cut together to make up the building's outer walls. The large ornate wooden doors gave way to an interior of marble floors, wooden decor, and red brick walls. The foyer they entered was grand, with a beautiful statue fountain of the previous King of Vale in its center made of wrought iron.

The current king pointed up the twin staircases leading to the second floor, "Go up the right stairs and your rooms will be the ones on the right numbered '230' for Yang and Blake, and '231' for Weiss and Ruby."

"Sounds like a hotel. I always knew you were bellboy material, Jaune," Yang grinned.

Jaune rolled his eyes, "This place has too many rooms to name them all. The ones with names are being renovated or under use for administration. I'm staying in the Red Room on the fourth floor. Pyrrha is in the Master Bedroom on the fifth."

"Oh? A fight with your significant other and sleeping on the royal equivalent of a couch? And after all that work to get her back. What'd you do, forget her birthday?"

"Hey to be fair, her birthday is different in her world than ours. Something about a different calendar system. It's hard to keep track," he sheepishly rubbed his neck, "Actually, it's because we're still pretty shy about, you know," he tried gesticulating his meaning before Yang laughed and Weiss facepalmed.

"Jaune Arc, King of Vale and Slayer of Salem, and Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl who Came Back to Life, are embarrassed of see each other naked," Blake stated, "I thought you had seven sisters."

"Yes. If you're wondering, they're at the vacation house to the west of here. Also, yes," his cheeks darkened.

Yang kept sniggering before he sighed and started walking up the stairs.

"Dining room is on the ground floor, straight past the staircases," he said, "Pyrrha will be there. She's busy right now."

As the man walked away, Blake and Weiss both elbowed Yang, "Ow! Come on."

"We've been here two minutes and you've already put Jaune in a sour mood after embarrassing him. It's nice to know you haven't matured in the last five years," Weiss said sarcastically. She then glared at Blake, "Also nice to know you weren't a good influence."

"Yang is very stubborn. It took me this long just to get to where we are right now."

"Damn right I'm stubborn," Yang said, hooking an arm around each of their shoulders, "Come on, I wanna see the swanky digs we have. I bet there's a solid gold bathtub _and_ toilet."

Weiss scoffed, "Based on the interior design style, the furniture is likely made of wood and iron, especially from the Second Classical era 300 years ago."

"You're no fun. I bet Jaune installed them especially for us. I know I'd baby-proof my castle if he came to live here."

"He's much less clumsy now than he was back in Beacon," Blake said as they walked up the stairs.

"Yes, he said it was because he 'increased his dexterity stat', or something like that," Weiss replied, "His semblance makes less sense the more he explains."

"I dunno, it's pretty simple to me," Yang said as they reached their door, "Work more, get more badass. It's like training, except he gets fancy pop ups and aura bombs."

"Hmm," Weiss entered her room, "Sounds convoluted," she said loudly.

"Says the girl whose semblance has like five different functions!" Yang yelled from her room.

"Not my fault you're jealous!" Weiss yelled back across the hall.

"So our bed is golden, but the bathroom is porcelain! Let's call it a draw!"

"I'll take it!"

~-JA-~

After they unpacked, and the staff still trying to figure out how to move Ruby without waking her up, it was time for dinner. They all showered and changed, with Yang wearing casual clothes (t-shirt and a jacket over pants), Blake wore a casual black dress over the white cape belonging to the leader of the White Fang. Weiss was wearing sapphire earrings and a silk dress that glittered in the lamp light. She would fit in an elegant home or a socialite extravaganza.

The three of them made it downstairs, turning to reach another set of double doors. This one was much different than the one in front, standing fifteen feet high and covered in gold and inscriptions. The center had Jaune's insignia, two crescents, made of silver.

On either side was a guard, dressed in a gray and green suit, the colors of Vale. As the three women approached, the guards nodded and opened the doors, revealing the dining room.

It was as much a room as saying _The Snowstorm_ was average-sized. The magnificent hall, with its marble floor and pillars was covered by a domed roof that was connected to the ground floor by a set of ladders and balconies. Hanging from the ceiling were eight chandeliers, two in each row. Each one held thousands of shards of glass arranged into a beautiful cascade of crystal and gold.

It was large enough to hold a party in the thousands, and, Weiss suspected, most of her ship. Despite that, the room was currently empty, not entertaining hundreds of guests, but merely three. Near the door was a long table covered in white linen, able to seat fifty people comfortably. On the table, near the end closest to the door, were six dining sets.

A waiter came up to the three and led them to their seats. A minute later, and Jaune arrived, with Pyrrha coming behind him. Jaune was dressed in the clothes he wore earlier, while Pyrrha wore a silky pink and gold dress.

Her face was neutral, she didn't speak when she sat down. She nodded at each of the other three women.

"So Pyrrha… Can I call you Pyrrha?" Yang asked.

"That is my name, yes," the red-haired woman responded tersely.

"You come from like, another world right? Like, there's another me, another Jaune, everything, right?"

Pyrrha nodded, "It was quite similar, but different in other regards. I know you exist, Yang, as well as Weiss and Blake. I did not know you well, however."

"Was it like eerily the same, or more like a dystopian regime and we were all rebels fighting against the evil empire?"

"Well—"

Before she could answer it, five waiters appeared, each holding covered silver plates, "Your dinners, ladies and gentlemen," his voice was deep and had a sophisticated enunciation to it.

The waiters place each plate before them, "For President Schnee, sixteen ounces of rib eye, grilled a medium rare, topped with special cherry sauce and a side of Mistrali lettuce and a sweet potato. Along with a glass of sweetened grape juice for your thirst."

"That looks delicious," Weiss said honestly.

"For Ms. Belladonna, an entire fried bluefin tuna with a side of beluga sturgeon caviar and garlic toast, as well as some miso soup. We have fresh milk with a hint of strawberry."

Blake began drooling before sheepishly wiping her mouth.

"For Ms. Nikos, diced garlic chicken and our brussel sprout salad with light vinegar. For drinks, Mistrali whiskey in the bottle."

Pyrrha smiled at the announcer, who nodded back.

"And for the king and Ms. Xiao Long," two covered plates were opened, "Two cheeseburgers each from the local diner down the street, along with side of fries. Here are your fountain drinks," the man held out two paper cups and placed them next to the blondes.

He sighed, "Have a nice meal."

As the waiters left, Yang burst out into laughter, "Oh my gods! The way he said that last part! My sides! Ah hahaha! I can't believe a-a high end waiter for _royalty_ said that!"

"Yang, just start eating. Look, Blake's," Weiss looked at the cat faunus next to her, who was already gobbling up the enormous fish, "You know what? I give up, you two are hopeless."

The white-haired woman began elegantly cutting her steak into equal pieces as she sighed. Jaune picked up his first burger and began biting down. It took Yang almost another five minutes before she calmed down enough to eat some of her fries.

Two-thirds of the way through his first burger, Jaune felt something behind him. It was a movement of powerful aura. Aimed straight at him.

He pushed his chair back, turning around. He planted his feet and raised his hands out and yelled, "Ávra Aspída!"

A red glowing arrow shattered against the white ethereal barrier that came from Jaune's hands.

The next person to react was Blake, who jumped out of her seat and began throwing fire at the hooded figure on top of the balcony. The figure leapt down, flinging more arrows at Jaune, each of them hitting his shield.

Yang got up close to the hooded figure, letting out a flurry of punches, each easily dodged.

Weiss looked deep inside herself to activate her maiden powers. With a glow in her eyes, Weiss threw a gust of wind at the figure, blowing down its hood. Amber colored eyes shone out, draped on both sides by raven-colored hair.

A smirk elicited gasps from all around, except Jaune who simply growled, "Cinder Fall."

"Guilty as charged," the smirk grew more smug as the woman raised her hands up, "Did I interrupt your awkward family reunion? Sorry about that."

* * *

 **DUN. DUN. DUN! Cinder Fall is back! But how? Tune in next week for more, and remember to review!**


	4. I Burn

Chapter 4

 **Last time on Remnant Reborn: Love Conquers All, Weiss and Ruby are content with each other, but Ruby is having mysterious headaches. Blake has proposed to Yang, after much hesitation. Jaune has taken his first steps into the multiverse, and his ultimate plan for saving every Pyrrha.**

 **Then our heroes had an awkward reunion in Jaune's swanky palace, meeting a Pyrrha from another world. But their super fancy dinner was interrupted by Cinder Fall! Luckily, with Jaune's Gamer abilities and Weiss and Blake's maiden powers, they were able to prevent being assassinated. How is Cinder alive after the entirety of Salem's faction was defeated and the world saved? Find out now!**

~-JA-~

"You died. Ruby and I killed you," Jaune snarled.

"Well what can I say? Being dead is dreadfully boring," Cinder laughed. She dodged a shard of ice thrown by Weiss, "Come now, is that the best you can do?"

"Spinning Aura Bomb!" the powerful swirling ball of aura shot out of Jaune's hand, striking Cinder dead on.

Cinder shrugged, plucking the aura ball out of her chest and ate it in a single gulp, "Mmm, thank you for the meal."

"What the hell are you?" Jaune yelled.

"Cinder Fall. Isn't that what it says above my head?" she said innocently, pointing up. Jaune looked at the words floating above her.

 **Cinder Fall**

 **Title: The Last Ember**

 **Class: Magical Warrior Maiden**

 **Level 1,260**

"That's impossible. You can't be that strong," Jaune said.

"I'm not. I'm actually a bit weakened right now, I should be closer to 8000," Cinder pouted, "But my boss wants me at this level to fight you right now."

"Boss?" Blake asked.

"Yep. It's all part of the Grand Scheme. You'll know when you see it," Cinder looked down at her wrist, a glowing blue contraption around it, "Look at the time, I must be going. Lots to do, apocalypse to avoid."

"You're not going anywhere!" Yang charged Cinder, who grabbed her robotic arm and pulled it apart, disassembling it immediately. Cinder then kneed Yang in the stomach, throwing her to the ground, landing with a groan.

"Next, I guess."

Blake appeared next to Cinder, thrusting her blade deep into the human's gut. She wasn't done. With fury, Blake grabbed Cinder's arm and began boiling it, digging her fingers deep into her bones. Cinder screamed in agony before exploding in a burst of flames.

A second passed before the ashes that were once Cinder's arm swirled around. A plume of fire appeared and a new Cinder emerged twenty feet away. Blake snarled before rushing at her, her fingers turning into flaming claws.

Cinder opened her glowing orange eyes. She clenched her right hand into a fist, thrusting it into Blake's chest and shouting, "Falling Punch!"

The wind left Blake's lungs, but not before her burning fingers dug deep into Cinder. Eyes glowing yellow, Blake snarled, "I will kill you."

Cinder pouted, "Aw, another death threat? People are no fun," she created a dozen glass shards behind her and sent them at Blake.

They hit Blake, but in actuality passed through a shadowy apparition. Several feet away, Blake reappeared, clutching her stomach.

A smug smile came upon Cinder's face before she had to parry Weiss' rapier. Cinder grit her teeth as the metal nipped her right hand, deflected by her aura. She pushed the rapier away and ascended into the air as wind began flowing faster and faster.

As she reached her zenith, Cinder blocked a burst of fire coming from Blake and a flurry of ice from Weiss. That was when Jaune launched his own rapid fire shots of aura projectiles. Cinder tore at them before launching her own fire at Blake and Weiss.

Then Cinder dove down to Jaune, her foot connecting with his ribcage, "Falling Kick!"

Jaune grit his teeth, grabbed her ankle and spun her. He threw her straight into the marble floor, cracking it. Cinder groaned before grinning, "Gotcha."

He looked down at his hands to see glowing ashes. They proceeded to explode. As his hands burned, he screamed in rage and pain. His knees hit the floor. He turned to Blake, whose abdomen had left a burning crater after its own explosion.

Growling in pain, he placed his right hand over his left and yelled, "Epikaloún evexía!"

Energy flowed from his core to his hands and he could feel his health coming back. Jaune winced as the pain left his body. He gasped to regain his breath.

Weiss was the only one not hit with Cinder's ashes, only Myrtenaster was damaged. She created a glyph on the ground beneath herself, a clock face within it. The ticking in her mind grew louder and louder, turning into drum beats as her entire body began vibrating.

The world began to slow down until there was no sound other than the ticking. Everything was frozen in place. Weiss rocketed forward at Cinder, her left palm outstretched as a spear of ice came out of it. She yelled out as she thrust it into Cinder's side as time returned to normal.

This time instead of ashes, blood came out. Cinder coughed out red before shattering the spear with her hand. By that point, Cinder noticed hundreds of ice shards floating around her. Weiss smirked.

Cinder frowned as she was bombarded. But she then began generating massive amounts of heat, quickly melting the ice before it reached her. She stopped creating heat and with a flick of her wrist, she moved the chandeliers above everyone, "Your turn."

Eight chandeliers made of glass and gold exploded as the bulbs and decorations cracked and destroyed themselves to create thousands of jagged shards. Cinder pointed at Weiss, and the shards descended.

Jaune rushed up to Weiss and shouted, "Ávra Aspída!" in an attempt to save her. His white shield of solidified aura was flat however, and Cinder's glass manipulating abilities had most of her shards curve around the barrier.

Jaune braced himself and tried to cover Weiss as the glass attacked.

"Ruby!" Weiss screamed at the top of her lungs.

Wind began whirling in the dining hall before becoming a storm. In an instant, a flurry of snow white rose petals appeared, thousands of them intercepting the shards of glass. They twirled and spun, the wind strong enough to blow away the glass. The petals whirled and began condensing next to Weiss, forming a humanoid shape.

"Weiss…" a voice whispered. It came from a pale human woman, whose entire body was white: hair, skin, clothes. Her white hood obscured her face, but everyone could see the rose emblem on her body.

Yang groaned in pain as she stood up. Then she saw what remained of her sister with her own eyes.

~-WR-~

 _The war was over, they had won, and the world was saved. Blake had reformed the White Fang, Jaune was crowned king of Vale, Yang was on speaking terms with her bandit queen mother, Salem and Cinder were dead, and the kingdoms have begun reconstruction. Jaune even found a way to bring Pyrrha back. All was good._

 _So why did Weiss feel so empty? She rubbed the old ring in her pocket._

 _Someone was missing from her life. That had to be it._

 _She walked down the hallways of Atlas Academy, which was eerily quiet._

 _Who was missing?_

 _Weiss felt a pit in her gut that wouldn't go away. It was worsening and worsening and—_

" _Hey Weiss? Are you okay?" Weiss heard the voice of an angel. She turned around to see her beautiful partner looking at her._

 _In an instant, Weiss recalled the fun times she shared with her sweet rose, the times they fought side by side, the jokes, mayhem, pranks, the lunch and dinners they shared, their first kiss, and their second, and third…_

 _Suddenly the world didn't feel so empty anymore. She felt content._

 _Another feeling welled up inside her. It was courage. She was done beating around the bush. Times were changing, the world was healing. It wasn't a time to be feeling lonely. It was time to live life to its fullest._

 _She pulled out Winter's old ring and knelt down on the floor in front of Ruby. With flourish and heart, she began, "W-will y-you you…?"_

 _Weiss took a deep breath, "Ruby Rose, will you marry me?!"_

 _Ruby smiled and began giggling at Weiss' flustering, "Oh Weiss!" she began laughing harder and harder, "That's a good one!"_

 _The red reaper wiped a tear away and smiled, "You really had me going there, it looked like you really meant it! That's a great joke, marriage! We're not even dating."_

 _In that moment, Weiss heart broke again. She felt numb. Any feeling of warmth she had when looking at the beautiful red angel before her was gone. She was emptier than she was before. All that's left was a sneering girl with a twisted face in front of her._

 _How could she? Joking around at this time? After everything, after all they'd been through together. Weiss bit down on her lip until crimson blood started flowing._

" _Oh gods, Weiss. Are you okay? Are you bleeding?" Ruby got out a small piece of cloth and got close to her._

 _Weiss looked down at the cloth. Ruby was taunting her, just like all the others. It was the same with General Ironwood, and how he talked down Winter. And now her sister was gone._

 _No, she was done with this. She was done with people taunting her. It was time she took what was rightfully hers, even if by force._

 _Her breathing was rapidly quickening. Weiss could feel the power of the Winter Maiden flow through her. She took a step closer to Ruby, who got closer as well. Ruby brought the napkin up to Weiss' lips. Weiss placed her palm in front of Ruby's stomach._

" _Gaagh!" Ruby coughed up blood, tasting iron as her abdomen was penetrated by a rotating spear of ice. She cried as she looked up at the monster that wore her partner's face, "W-why?"_

 _Weiss stared blankly at Ruby before smiling, "I love you too."_

 _She descended down onto Ruby's lips as her blood poured out of her body._

 _Ruby tried desperately to call for help and escape, but Weiss pushed her down to the ground and kept forcing herself onto her. Ten minutes later, Ruby passed out, still feeling Weiss on her lips._

 _One hour later, Weiss summoned Ruby for the first time._

~-WR-~

The pure white Ruby Rose looked at Cinder with curiosity, "I know you, I think."

Cinder Fall, exhausted from the fight, hissed, "She did this to you," she kept staring straight at the white reaper.

The inhuman being stepped forward, away from Jaune and Weiss, "What do you mean? Weiss is my wife," she frowned, "Are you going to take her away? Like you did with Pyrrha?" her frown deepened, "I remember something. You took Pyrrha away. And then I did something to you."

"You used your Silver Eyes," Cinder replied. She began motioning with her hands, and nearby glass shards started floating. They coalesced to form a mirror, "Look into it, and see your eyes. Remember."

The mirror was about two feet in diameter, a perfect circle. What was once Ruby Rose looked into it. Weiss and Jaune held their breaths.

"I see myself," Ruby said, "My skin is white, and so is my hair. My clothes are white too. My eyes are… silver."

"Aargh!" Ruby grabbed her head and screamed, "Aaah!"

Weiss lept forward and tried to comfort Ruby, but Cinder Fall intercepted with a burst of fire, "Let's dance, shall we?" the black-haired woman snarled, "It's more than you deserve."

"Xíphos Spathí!" Cinder barely had time to block as Jaune slashed her with a sword made of aura. The blade dug deep into her arm, hitting against her radius. Jaune's free hand stuck out and he yelled, "Spinning Aura Bomb!"

Cinder brought up the mirror to absorb the aura sphere, the impact sending bits of glass flying, cutting everyone involved. Aura protected Weiss and Jaune, and Ruby was not alive. Cinder took four shards into her arms and cheek. She smiled again.

That was when Blake stabbed Cinder in the back. Cinder looked down to see a bloody sword poking through her ribcage. She coughed, "At least it matches my dress."

Blake twisted the sword, sending shockwaves of pain through Cinder's body. The sword began heating up, and she could feel her lungs boiling.

Then Yang rushed up and punched her in the face, "That's for what you did to my fiancée," she growled through her teeth. Another fist connected with Cinder's side, "And that's for being sorry for Ruby," tears were flowing from Yang's face.

Cinder twisted her neck to look at the blonde brawler, "You should have had a choice," she whispered through bloody broken teeth and burning lungs.

~-BB-~

 _It was over. Yang kept weeping, the tears wouldn't stop. She laid over the cold bodies of Qrow and Raven Branwen, each of them slashed horrifically. They couldn't handle the monster who did this to them. The last remnants of the old White Fang._

 _The fires in the room slowly put themselves out, with nothing left to burn. Blake stood there, her weapons held up. She cried too. She tried to protect Yang, but it just made things worse. She wasn't strong enough, she couldn't control her new powers enough. Now, only Ruby, Weiss, and Blake were left for Yang._

 _Blake sheathed her sword. She steadied herself. It was time. Weiss and Ruby were halfway across the world, fighting the Grimm and Salem. Blake took a deep breath. The power of summer maiden inside her quieted down, enough so that Blake wouldn't accidently hurt Yang._

 _Blake took a step forward. Then another. Eventually, she was behind Yang's crying form. A breath, an inhale. She crouched down, then quietly, she reached around and gave Yang a hug._

" _It's going to be okay, Yang."_

 _A fist connected with her jaw, sending her straight into the wall. Yang grabbed Blake by her collar, screaming at her, "You monster! You did this! And you have the balls to say 'it's going to be okay'?! You fucking monster!"_

 _Yang collapsed on the ground, bawling her eyes out. Blake wiped her jaw. She looked down at the sobbing wreck beneath her, a pale shadow of the woman that was once her partner._

 _She was weak. So very weak. Blake understood that completely now. That was why everything happened the way it did. It was because Yang was weak and needed to be protected. Yes, that was it. But she, Blake, was strong. The bodies nearby were proof of that._

 _Because she was strong, it was Blake's duty to protect the weak. It was her duty to protect Yang, no matter the cost. No matter what Yang said she wanted. It was what's best for her._

~-BB-~

Yang started crying in earnest. Tears began welling in Cinder's eyes too, "Don't. Worry," she croaked out, "She. Will. Right this," Cinder stopped breathing and fell silent. And then her body turned into ashes.

Blake descended on Yang, surrounding her in her arms, "It's okay now, Cinder is gone. I will keep you safe," Yang continued to cry, thrusting her face into the cat faunus' bosom. Despite everything, Blake smiled at the contact.

Jaune frowned as he looked down at the ashes scattered on the floor, "Observe."

 **Pile of Ashes**

 **Uses: 2**

 **A small amount of ashes belonging to a deceased woman. Useful in several alchemical concoctions, these ashes contain powerful magic. It is the ashes of a partial human body.**

His eyes widened at the last phrase and brought up his minimap. He looked around until he saw three dots moving rapidly away from him. _Wait, three?_ He quickly looked around and yelled, "Where's Pyrrha?!"

~-PN-~

Down inside the sewer system of the Vale Palace, Pyrrha Nikos was being dragged by a hooded figure through dark tunnels, both of them running at breakneck pace.

"Wait! What's going on? Are you a rescue team to save me?" she asked, "Because it took you guys long enough! I have had it pretending to be polite all the friggin' time! By Father, my alternate here was a stick-in-the-mud."

The hooded figure stopped. Pyrrha stood right beside before noticing a strange dust cloud behind them. The cloud condensed until Cinder Fall came back into form. Cinder groaned, "Oh my word, that was painful. I think they almost killed me that time. It was close."

The hooded figure crossed its arms before Cinder scratched the back of her head, "Sorry honey. I was a bit reckless with them. That last stab was definitely not supposed to happen. I'm sorry I almost died."

The figure still turned away from Cinder with a huff. Pyrrha, now confused, asked, "Wait a minute, Cinder? What's going on?" she nervously looked around.

Cinder rolled her eyes, "Pyrrha Nikos 613122009, you're an immortal warrior who has faced death dozens of times. You've also spent the last five years in captivity. Please be patient for a moment longer," she looked at Pyrrha, who only grumbled, "Good grief, the entire multiverse, trillions of worlds, and I encounter the one impatient Pyrrha."

"Wait, why did you say a number after my name?" Pyrrha asked, "And I don't think you're my Cinder either. She's strong, but not that strong, especially against this world's Jaune Arc."

Her eyes widened, "Wait, _are_ you two a rescue team?"

"Weeellll," Cinder drew out.

"We are here to rescue you," the hooded figure said, "But we are not a rescue team, at least not one from your reality," the hood fell down revealing a cascade of red hair.

Pyrrha gawked at the woman in front of her.

The green-eyed, red-haired woman greeted, "Hello Pyrrha Nikos, my name is Pyrrha Nikos Ultimate. The woman with a screw loose is my girlfriend, Cinder Falls in Love."

"You can call me CFL for short. You know, like the lightbulb," Cinder waved.

Pyrrha Ultimate threw a fist into Cinder's face, resulting in a sharp blow that bruised her cheek, "That's for making me worry," Pyrrha Ultimate grabbed her by the dress, before driving her lips into Cinder's. They held together close, mouths writhing as their tongues danced. Eventually Pyrrha Ultimate pushed away, "That's for making it back okay."

Cinder smirked, "I'm always okay."

Ultimate giggled before letting go, "Yeah, I guess you are."

The other Pyrrha gaped at the intense makeout session by the two passionate lovers. She sputtered, "W-what?! What are you two _doing_ here!?"

Her doppelgänger scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "I'm sorry. It was in the heat of the moment," Pyrrha Ultimate smiled, "Truthfully, we're here to rescue you and prevent the multiverse from collapsing."

* * *

 **Ooh didn't see that coming, did you? Dun Dun DUN!**


	5. Gold

Chapter 5

 **Thanks for all your reviews! Rest assured this story is still being worked on, and that things will only get more awesome as the chapters pass. Enjoy!**

~-BB-~

Yang laid on the cold marble floor, her head in Blake's lap. The cat faunus gently brushed the blonde locks as Yang sniffled. Her eyes were bloodshot as she gazed upon Weiss and the being that was once her sister.

Said entity was not doing well. Ruby Rose clutching her head and crying white tears. Every time Weiss tried to get close, Ruby screamed at her and ran a few feet away, before cradling her head once more.

Weiss now sat on the cold floor with her knees up, ten away from Ruby. She stared longingly at her summon.

Jaune had quickly left, going after the three escapees with a contingent of soldiers, leaving a detail to watch over the remnants of Team RWBY.

For them, the minutes ticked by. Yang began staring at the ceiling, now devoid of its chandeliers. Her irises were lilac, but her corneas were red with tears. She looked at the white creature, taking in the clothes and face, up to the silver eyes the being bore. Her sister's eyes.

It didn't age like a person does. It's looked the same in the wedding photos Blake showed her four years ago.

~-BB-~

 _Yang slammed her fist into the remains of the wooden cabinet again, pulverizing it into dust. She didn't do it out of rage. No, that burned out months ago. She was just anxious now._

 _It was hard keeping track of the days she'd been in the room. It will never be 'this room' or 'a room', not after everything. The room was the place her uncle and mother died to that monster. It was the room where Yang was held captive by that monster for the last few months. She was sure it was at least that long, but exactly how long was too difficult to pinpoint. The room was deep underground with no clocks or calendars._

 _Only the monster entered this room, always carrying food and other amenities with her. No one else came with her, but Yang knew for sure the monster had minions. She could feel them outside her door. They never talked to her, no matter how much she screamed and begged. No, it was, and always has been, just Yang and the monster._

 _At first, the monster was silent, just staring at her with red cheeks before locking the door. That was fine for Yang, she didn't need the monster's companionship. She never did. The monster was trying to protect her or some nonsense. It didn't make any sense._

 _What did make sense was the monster leaving her favorite books for Yang to read. There was nothing else to do, so Yang just read them, ignoring the monster even when she arrived with food. The monster didn't like that, so she replaced the novels with dull textbooks. Yang still read them, if only because the boredom they induced wasn't gnawing at her very soul._

 _When her voice became coarse and strained from not speaking for weeks on end, Yang finally decided to speak to the monster. If only to stave off madness and maybe convince the monster to let her go. The monster would never convince her to stay. Yang had to leave._

 _She had to stay strong. Ruby and Weiss were surely looking for her. Definitely Ruby, she would never give up, not after everything. Yang wouldn't give up on her either._

 _After destroying the cabinet, Yang got up and sat on the bed. She looked at the hole in the wall she had made. The very first punch she made alerted the monster, and Yang was stopped. The monster was too strong for Yang. If only she had agreed to take on the mantle of the Spring Maiden all those years ago._

 _Yang looked down at her hands. They were scratched and bruised, her aura drained in failed attempts to escape and fights with the monster. Her face was likely also bruised as well, but Yang couldn't really know without a mirror. Maybe Raven was right, maybe Yang wasn't strong enough—_

 _No. No. No no no no nononononono no! That wasn't her mother's opinion, that was what the monster implied Raven said! Yang was not weak! Her mother was strong, but even with Qrow by her side, even they couldn't stand up to the monster. Yang could never defeat the monster alone, but that didn't mean all hope was lost._

 _So long as Ruby and Weiss come in time. If they found her, surely the monster would be beaten. Weiss was a maiden and Ruby defeated Salem! Ruby would save her, Yang knew it! Not even dad's death brought her down._

 _Her heart wrenched at the thought. Right, she remembered now. Their family was gone. All Ruby and Yang had were each other now. She clenched her fist. Yes, with all of this, Ruby would never stop looking for her sister. A smile came onto Yang's battered face. It was inevitable. Ruby will find her._

 _The door opened, and the monster walked in, holding a binder and a slice of cake on a plate. The monster smiled like there was nothing wrong with the world, grinning with her eyes closed._

 _She placed the plate down on the table, the only piece of furniture still standing. The monster looked at Yang and eagerly came up close. Far too close. Yang squirmed as the monster sat down next to her, their hips and thighs touching. The monster's left hand snaked around Yang's side, pulling her in even closer._

" _You won't believe where I've been the last week," Yang could feel her breath._

" _T-that long?" Yang remembered how the last dozen or so meals being pushed into the room with no one there, but that happened occasionally. Yang figured that even a monster had a day job._

" _I missed you very much, Yang," the monster pulled the binder onto their laps and opened it, "But I think I was the only one."_

 _Yang frowned and looked inside the binder. That was when her heart fell apart._

 _The very first photograph in the binder was of a celebration, people cheering as confetti rained down. It was a wedding, Yang realized. She saw four very familiar faces: on the far right was Jaune, dressed in a fancy suit. To the left was the monster, and next to her was Weiss._

 _But what drew Yang in the most was the pale white figure dressed in an equally pale white dress. Horror dawned on Yang's face when she realized what happened to her sister._

 _The monster looked at Yang and smirked, "You know, Yang. She didn't even ask about you. Too focused on Weiss."_

 _She broke._

" _I tried to bring you up, mention how you were doing, but it was all for naught."_

 _Her heart was broken._

" _Jaune didn't ask either, and Weiss, well, she really loves your sister."_

 _What? What was_

" _Poor Yang, everyone else has gone and abandoned you. Everyone except me. See, I always cared about you. I did my best to keep you safe, away from harm. I tried so very hard, no matter how difficult you were, I never abandoned you._

" _I changed Yang. I am never abandoning you ever again. I swear."_

 _Yang looked up. Maybe Blake was right._

~-PN-~

"What? That's insane. This insane. There's another me here rescuing _me_ , who just made out with _Cinder Fall_ , I mean, seriously, _her_? Of all people?" Pyrrha Nikos tried to keep her sanity in check.

"Rude much," Cinder crossed her arms, "Typical we'd also get saddled with the one Pyrrha with no manners."

"Come on honey, she didn't mean it like that," Pyrrha Ultimate pleaded.

"I did mean it like that. Cinder?! Seriously! By Father, this is a headache," Pyrrha threw her hands up in the air, "And you! You're me, a different me, but still! Why her?"

Pyrrha Ultimate tapped her finger against her chin, "It is a bit odd to think about, really. We're both women too strong for our own goods and found comfort in each other in this very strange and dangerous multiverse."

Cinder interlaced her own fingers together, "Daw, that's so romantic! I love you too, honey."

Ultimate smirked before looking at the other Pyrrha, "Come on, let's get going before our pursuers—"

"Arrive?" the three women turned to see Jaune Arc behind them, clad in shining white armor and wielding Crocea Mors. He frowned upon seeing the two Pyrrhas, "What on Remnant is going on?"

Ultimate waved her arm out, "Hello again! I am Pyrrha Ultimate, this is my girlfriend, Cinder Falls in Love."

"You can call me CFL for short! Like the light bulb!" Cinder Falls in Love said.

"You can brighten my life any day," Pyrrha said, swooning. Then the couple began making out passionately.

"Excuse me," King Jaune tried to interrupt, but couldn't over their incredibly feminine and hot moaning. It was so sexy that it went around and looped back into not-sexy, then moved into annoying.

The other Pyrrha just frowned in disgust. A minute passed before an irritated Jaune withdrew his sword.

But before he could strike, Cinder, while still tonguing Pyrrha, raised her right hand in front of him. She took a brief respite from her intense makeout session and shouted, "Love Inferno!"

A torrent of rainbow flames shot out of her palm, engulfing Jaune's entire body.

The two lovers stopped their makeout session, and Ultimate grabbed the other Pyrrha's hand, "Come on 613, let's move!"

"Aargh!" Jaune bellowed before swiping away the fire. His armor was scorched, parts of it soft from the intense heat. Her grit his teeth and sprinted towards the escapees.

Cinder Fall smirked before shouting "Love Inferno!" again, more flames bellowing at Jaune.

He growled before shouting, "Págoma!"

A jet of freezing cold ice shot out his palm, aimed directly at Cinder, who took it head on by shouting back, "Love Sublimation!"

The tunnel was soon shrouded in steam. Jaune shouted again, "Kataigída!" strong winds swirled around, pushing away the blanketing moisture. Cinder was gone. Jaune pulled up his minimap and ran.

A knife made of glass slashed at his side, followed by a dozen more. Once more he shouted "Kataigída!", driving the knives into the wall, where they shattered. Then the broken shards started flying at him.

"Shit," he muttered before yelling, "Flóges fotiás!" as a circle of flames stretched out, melting the glass around him. The flames quickly died away as he decided his plan of attack. He raised his hands up in Cinder's general direction and said, "Kýma Neroú."

The water in the sewers began stirring until a massive wave of brown, stinking sewage grew to the tunnel's ceiling. He whispered, "Ávra Aspída," covering his body in a dome of aura. A flick of his hand, and the tsunami of sewage moved.

Far away, the two Pyrrhas and Cinder ran. Eventually, Pyrrha Ultimate pointed at the tunnel wall, "Here. This is a good spot for the portal."

"Are you sure?" Cinder asked.

"Of course. Never gotten it wrong before," Pyrrha Ultimate took off her glowing contraption from her wrist, then threw it against the wall. Instead of bouncing off, it stuck, then began glowing brighter until a blue and green disk appeared. It was ten feet in diameter.

Pyrrha 613 recognized the disk, "A portal? One away from this reality? Away from King Jaune? Home?"

A smile came on Pyrrha Ultimate, "Not home, but definitely away from here. Go, someone will help you on the other side. Wait for us."

Pyrrha 613 nodded, "What does 613 mean?"

"It's 613122009. That's the designation of your universe," Cinder said, "We really should hurry. I can feel something approaching fast."

"What are yours?" Pyrrha 613 asked as she stepped into the portal.

Ultimate's face turned into a frown and looked away. Cinder had a tear running down her cheek.

Pyrrha 613 pleaded, "I'm sorry!" then the portal closed, with her on the other side.

"Are you okay?" Pyrrha Ultimate wrapped her arm around Cinder and pulled her in.

"Yeah. I just… I miss them," Cinder intertwined their fingers together, "At least I have you."

"Yeah," Pyrrha said wistfully, "For now."

Her last words were drowned out by the roaring wave of raw sewage falling on top of them. Pyrrha waved her hand, and the wave stopped moving, as if frozen, "Molecular dipoles are too easy to manipulate," Pyrrha muttered as she gently let the wave flow back into the sewage pipes.

"Xíphos Spathí!" Crocea Mors, twice its normal size, slashed through the air, cutting off bits of Cinder's hair. Pyrrha spun around and grabbed the sword in her magnetic grip.

"Not so fast," Jaune growled, "Enhanced Power Strike!" his sword came crashing down onto Pyrrha, but he was knocked to the side by Cinder. Pyrrha dodged the falling sword by a hair's width. Jaune threw a fist out at Cinder, but she vaporized into ashes before there was a connection. Pyrrha focused her semblance on a different target: the water in his body.

King Jaune lurched as his body struggled to move. Pyrrha magnetically pulled Crocea Mors out of Jaune's hands and drove it into the wall. She took a breath and disappeared in a gold and red portal beneath her, freeing Jaune from her magnetic grip.

Jaune Arc stumbled and screamed in rage.

~-BB-~

In a field far away, a blue portal appeared. Out stepped a black-haired woman with amber eyes, dressed in white and black. Cat ears grew out of her scalp, and she frowned. She was alone.

She looked up to the sky and took a step forward. Then another. And another and another and another, each step creating a clone of herself until there were dozens of her, each as solid and sapient as the others, all connected into one hivemind. They stared at each other until a giant portal hundreds of feet wide appeared. All except one stepped through.

And in their place, an army appeared.

Blake Belladonna began walking again.

~-JA-~

The sky above Vale was clear, with only a few wisps of clouds passing by. The sun shone brightly above the city, illuminating the busy streets below. A viewer from below would notice the strange event. And indeed, thousands noticed when a portal several miles wide opened up, engulfing the sun and most of the sky.

Then they began gasping and screaming when a shining white fleet of airships exited the portal. Hundreds of ships covered the skies of Vale, blacking out the sun. People across the kingdom went outside to look at the invaders above.

* * *

 **Yes, the Blake in the second to last section is not the one from earlier parts. She is definitely much more powerful and will play an important role in the story.**

 **Kuro equals Black equals Blake. Yuri equals girls love, or a lesbian relationship. Kuroyuri was destroyed. Thus, Kuroyuri is a hint by the creators of the show that any chance of Blake ending up in a yuri relationship died, just like Ren's hometown and family. After all, Volume 4 was when Blake and Sun got closer together instead of Bumblebee. Black as a color in traditional japanese sense carries a feeling of foreboding or death so if anything Kuroyuri means a girls love that is doomed to failure.**

 **Plus, there is BMBLB was a cover, it's lyrics point to unrequited love, from Yang's POV. She pines for Blake, but alas, love blows in another direction. This is further evidenced by the introduction of Oscar Pine, who is the "P" to replace Pyrrha in JNPR, and Pyrrha pined for Jaune before dying, only getting one kiss. Thus Yang and Pyrrha are parallels, with their counterparts being Blake and Jaune, respectively.**

 **It makes about as much sense as Bumblebee shipping or other fan theories.**


	6. EP 8 Score - Players and Pieces

Chapter 6

 **Yep. This story will only get crazier. And hopefully more awesome.**

~-JA-~

In an instant, Vale was completely surrounded on all sides by massive warships, hanging in the skies above, a looming threat not seen since the last Vytal Festival. This time however, no one knew whether they were friend or foe. No one even knew _who_ they were.

The ships stood silently in the air while reports from the outskirts of the kingdom detailed an army appearing out of thin air while a black-haired woman led them. And as all of the commotion and chaos spread through the city, a large white pod shaped like the crescent moon landed near the palace gates.

King Jaune Arc stepped out into the street, half the people outside cheering him on while the other half whispered and pointed at the white pod. Jaune wore his full regalia, his crown heavy on his head. He approached the pod, and stood in front of it, twenty feet away.

The pod hissed as steam bellowed from it, revealing a door. It opened, and a familiar orange-haired woman stepped out.

"Heeeeeere's Nora!" the woman shot her hands into the air before jumping down to the ground below. She wore a white flowing dress with pink boots and belt.

Jaune frowned, "You're not my Nora, are you?"

Nora squinted her eyes and hummed. She pulled out an index card from her breast pocket and read out loud, "I am Nora, but not from another universe. In actuality, I am from this universe, except from the future. Imagine each universe being a straight line segment, one meter long, stretching from West to East, such that West end point is the Big Bang and the East end point is the heat death of the universe at 100 trillion years old."

She turned the card to the other side and kept reading, "Exit the universe and go North, like you did, and you reach another line segment, another universe. Go South, and you reach your home universe again. However, if you exit your universe and go West and return to your universe, you arrive at earlier point in time, like I, Nora, did. Thanks, future Jaune."

Nora finished and put away the card, "So, how you been? Wait," Nora thought for a moment, "Oh wait, I know how you were fifty years ago. It's all good. Except for whatever that rogue group is up to here."

She smiled at Jaune, "Don't worry, Jauney, we're here to catch those bad guys and fix everything!"

Jaune smiled then asked, "Fifty years though? You don't look it."

"Weeeelll, future Jauney got his hands on a version of me that's the Goddess of Thunder! So we copied that person and placed me in this body, so now I'm immortal and have super cool lightning powers. Woosh!" a tiny storm cloud appeared on her fingertips with little lightning bolts striking her palm.

"That is nice," Jaune whistled, "Where do we start?"

~-PN-~

Pyrrha Ultimate and Cinder Falls in Love ran across a dark alleyway in central Vale. It was damp and strangely gray, but they were able to make it to where they were without incident. Yet.

Pyrrha peeked across a corner to see several soldiers pass by, "Normal soldiers searching for us. It's only a matter of time before Ω Corps gets here."

"Too late," a rough masculine voice spoke, causing Pyrrha and Cinder to turn their heads.

Behind them was a 6'3" tall man with black spiky hair and red highlights. His face was clean shaven except for the five o'clock shadow covering his chin. He wore a black leather trenchcoat that bled into a cape, his jet black shirt underneath littered with ammo magazines and small handguns. He had leather pants and shoes, and pointed a mecha shifting revolver in his right hand. It was pointed at Pyrrha.

"My name is Darian Blackheart, and you two are under arrest."

The two women looked at each other and giggled. Cinder blinked back tears, "He certainly is compensating for something with that gun," she blinked again, "His ding dong. Or his lack thereof."

"What did you say to me," he growled at Cinder.

"Is he trying to be intimidating?" Cinder stage whispered, "I always get confused by that."

Pyrrha rolled her eyes. A nearby broken window coalesced into a glass javelin that landed in her hands, "Thanks honey," she raised it up and moved to strike.

Cinder on the other hand, stood back and watched. The javelin soared through the air, and just as it was about to pierce Blackheart's chest, it vanished. Cinder's eyes roamed down to see the javelin sticking out of her abdomen.

Pyrrha looked at the javelin, then at Blackheart, "Oh, I see what's going on. Automatic teleport field surrounding your body. How about I try… this?" she pulled the javelin out of Cinder's stomach, then plunged it back in.

Cinder coughed out a little blood, "The pointy end is supposed to go in the enemy, deary."

Blackheart just stood there, smirking, "You will never get past my semblance: Reversal of Wills."

"Hmm," Pyrrha slapped herself in the face. Nothing happened to Blackheart, who just smirked even more.

"Ah, I got it," Pyrrha made a motion with her fingers, moving his gun into his face, and firing. Cinder looked down to see bullet holes in her dress.

"You don't got it, honey," Cinder whispered.

"Don't worry, just a couple more hits," Pyrrha whispered. Another twist of her fingers, and Cinder felt the jolt of aura smacking her body.

"My arms are in pain and my ankles are sprained. Also I've lost about a quart of blood. Please tell me we're done."

Pyrrha smiled apologetically, "Yes."

"Ohthankgods," Cinder straightened up and chanted, "Eye for an eye, fang for a fang. Voice for a voice. Such is the rule of Remnant's first king: Hammurabi's code."

Pyrrha bent over as wounds appeared on her body, which quickly healed. She took a deep breath and looked at the bleeding body of Darian Blackheart.

"A shame. He was only invincible so long as he never got hurt," Cinder said, turning into ashes and reforming, her wounds now healed.

"How was that power beaten?" Pyrrha asked as she raided Blackheart's loot.

Cinder tapped her chin, "Hammurabi's code only has a range of 200 meters. An attacker farther away is immune."

Digging through his pocket, Pyrrha found a locket, "Judging by its coloring, this belongs to a Weiss," she shrugged as she saw his wounds begin healing from aura, "He'll live, but won't wake up for an hour."

"You know there were like four other ways you could have killed him without stabbing me, right?" Cinder asked.

"Sure. Light, sound, possibly heat. Magnetic field manipulation, anything involving elemental force control. But he hurt you, and I really wanted him to bleed for it," Pyrrha rubbed her eye.

"Aw, that's sweet. But next time you take revenge for me, leave me out of it. I hate using Hammurabi's code."

"That's a deal," Ultimate smiled, "Where to now?"

"Past the city walls and just to the nearest village," Cinder pointed towards the edge of Vale at the horizon, "We can make it."

~-JA-~

Jaune looked up skies above and squinted, "You said that future Yang would be arriving soon?"

Nora nodded, "Blake's already here, and you know them. Two peas in a wasabi dipped pod. Mmm, Mistral ice cream," a little bit of drool came out of her mouth.

"Anything I should look for? Another pod? Giant portals in the sky?"

"Well, Yang loves to make a grand entrance, so you'll know it when you see it. Future you is coming later, he's busy fighting against someone."

"Ah so I do find a good challenge later on. That's good," he smiled, "So when's Ren coming in? Or is he going to be taking a support role?"

Nora gave him a confused look, "Who's Ren?"

"What? You know, Ren. Your childhood-"

He cut off by a fiery explosion that sent shockwaves into the clouds. Above him he saw a flaming comet streaking through the sky as it headed towards the horizon and crashed far away. The earthquake that followed shook the ground beneath, and Jaune swore he saw cracks in the asphalt below him.

Awe fell upon his face as he realized what had happened, " _That_ was Yang?"

Nora giggled, "Like I said, she loves drawing attention to herself. And she crashed in front of a small village nearby where the baddies are headed," she looked over her shoulder to see two Ω Corps soldiers. She motioned at them, "Protect the past versions of Team RWBY. We really don't want a paradox to occur."

She looked over at Jaune, who frowned, "Isn't you being here also a paradox? Or is this one of those causal loops where you guys always travelled back in time?"

"Maybe? I don't remember this happening at all, but then again, my mind has been hit by telepaths and psychics way too many times to keep track. It's unlikely though. We've been chasing these baddies for a while now after they attacked in our time."

"Why? What's their goal?" Jaune asked, "Why did they take Pyrrha?"

"They're annoying, they think of themselves as some kind of multiverse protectors, just because they're the only ones who can survive 360 and have AC on their side."

"AC?"

"Some kind of god, I'd say. Never met it. It and its agents have been a thorn in our side since and after Project Brilliant Light is completed," Nora looked around, "You know the rule? Where travelling to other dimensions requires an equal amount of matter to be exchanged? That's not normal in the multiverse. AC created it by wrapping some kind of barrier around our universe."

Jaune frowned, "I thought I found a way around it. When my assistant and I travelled to another world, we didn't-" he slapped his forehead, "Of course! That's how Cinder and the other Pyrrha got here, they exchanged themselves with us."

"Afraid so. 'Course, their agents are few and we have an army. They've evaded capture for now, but soon we'll stop them, and save the Pyrrha template. We've got Weiss working on that," she smiled softly, "Don't worry Jaune, we're gonna save her. We're gonna save every Pyrrha."

Nora paused, "Hold on, I'll be right back."

Before Jaune could respond, a bolt of lightning from nowhere struck her, and Nora vanished, teleporting herself away.

~-PN-~

Pyrrha and Cinder had gotten out of the city walls. In a stroke of luck, they were able to avoid every Ω Corps and soldier looking for them. They weaved through the streets until they reached the wall, where Pyrrha opened a portal for the two of them to pass through.

"I wish my magic could be used without speaking out loud," Cinder whispered as she exited the portal. It closed as she looked up at Pyrrha.

"That would be useful but you know too many-"

Pyrrha's words were deafened by the catastrophic explosion before them. The shock wave and heat singed her skin while Cinder was pushed back by the wind. Pyrrha gasped for air as her lungs burned.

A magnetic pulse from her created a barrier from statically charged dust and dirt particles, protecting the both of them from the brunt of the explosion. It covered them completely, just in time. It lasted for over a minute, winds howling and debris flying around. The village nearby was incinerated instantly.

As the roaring flames shrunk in size and the dust began to settle, they heard sing-song voice.

"Hello~! I know you're out there! Come out, come out wherever you are~!" Yang Xiao Long from fifty years on yelled out from the epicenter of the kilometer-wide crater she made. She stretched her arms, both flesh and blood, and began walking.

Pyrrha and Cinder were hidden by the dust, but that was slowly thinning. They had to move fast. Pyrrha began to create another portal, one that would lead them to the other side of the crater. As the red void began to appear, they were startled by a voice from outside their small alcove.

"Knock knock," it was the voice of a Yang, muffled behind the dust and dirt.

They looked at each other, and Cinder shrugged. Pyrrha frantically made signs with her hands, but Cinder waved her off. The black-haired woman got close to where the voice came from and asked, "Who's there?"

"Xiao Long."

Cinder paused briefly before saying, "Xiao Long who?"

"Xiao Long!" the alcove of dust and dirt exploded, with Cinder now directly face-to-face with the enemy, "Are you going to keep me waiting?"

Yang sneered, her red eyes boring into Cinder's as her hair glowed golden. The blonde stepped closer until their faces almost touched. Cinder could feel Yang's breath on her face.

Their foreheads touched, and Yang's arms grabbed Cinder's shoulders. The blonde moved her lips to Cinder's ear and whispered, "I've built up a resistance to Hammurabi's code. You should have been more thorough. Anything you survive, I can too."

Yang pulled away, then took a step back, "I'm itching for a challenge, and right now the two of you are so _weak._ I don't know whether I should be jealous of you two."

A pause, and then Yang asked, "Well?"

She spun around and booped Cinder's nose, shattering her entire face into a thousand shards of glass. She looked up at Pyrrha, who was frozen still. A single flick from her pinkie finger, and the entire glass statue exploded into molten silicon.

Yang smirked, "Always another trick up her sleeves. Ah well, they can't have gotten far."

She idly scratched her nose before wandering in the general direction of the escapees.

~-BB-~

On the other side of the kingdom of Vale, ten thousand Blake Belladonnas from the future stood on guard. There was never a need to communicate, for they were all connected into a hivemind. Every single clone came from one body, yet they were all as real as the original. They were all dressed identically in a black cloak over white and black.

Within the mob of black cats, they quickly organized the Ω Corps and helped with construction, while several hundred of them worked to absorb information from the CCT: recent news, weather forecasts, stocks, fictional dramas, anything that could help. There was no leader, for they were all one and the same.

Members of the Ω Corps, the police force of the Valean Universal Empire, mobilized and entered the kingdom of Vale. They were taken from all around the multiverse, a collection of curious anomalies, unique persons that made names for themselves in their home universe, and recruited into the Corps. A veritable army of prodigies, geniuses, master huntsmen and huntresses from across reality.

One Blake scoffed. They were peculiarities, nothing more. Strange quirks in the tapestry of the multiverse. That Blake put down the book she was reading and began walking in the direction of a hissing sound she picked up.

The other Blakes ignored the sound, for they knew everything the one Blake checking it out knew.

Blake kept walking until she reached the source of the noise: a single fizzling firecracker. Her top ears perked up when she picked up a new sound, the strum of a guitar. Blake frowned. Then her throat was cut, and she blacked out.

The other Blakes took note of that and organized a dozen more clones to arm themselves and fight. They also mobilized several Ω Corps soldiers, who took to the sides and the front of the squad. Twenty-five total hunters began to comb the area for the enemy.

Anubis Striker took point, his transforming battleaxe-sniper rifle in his hands. Right behind him was Koal Benedict, himself wearing his trusty claw gauntlets. And next to Benedict was Kuro Steelsword, armed with a broadsword mixed with a double-barreled shotgun. Kuro had a single white feathered wing protruding from her back and flapped it.

They took on a three point formation, with a group of Blakes behind them. Within moments, they were hit by a barrage of fire, bullets and dust exploding in front of them, draining everyone's aura as the sound of acoustic guitar filled the air. A dust cloud shrouded the enemies, a Blake was able to see a figure. It was blonde and over his head draped a large hat. The Blake squinted.

This Blake took precautions, narrowly dodging a sniper round that came from behind the blonde. She looked behind to see that the other Blakes and the Ω Corps mowed down. It was a shame, she kind of liked Kuro. The weird "angel faunus" had a personality.

Blake pulled out Gambol Shroud and stood back, creating a clone in front of her to absorb the gunfire aimed at her. She paused before activating her advanced vision. The Blake whose body she had taken this power from had strange qualities, and one of them was enhanced eyesight that could be focused.

A squint, and she could could make out five figures: two blondes, a cat faunus, a red hood, and a white-haired woman. Blake's eyes widened before one of the blondes suddenly rushed up to her, carried by the woman in red.

It was almost amusing to see a much larger man being carried by a short girl. Blake knew that she was looking at alternate versions of Jaune and Team RWBY.

Now that he was up close, Blake could make out this alternate Arc's strange look: a large yellow sombrero, a poncho over his jacket and jeans, and a handlebar mustache. He grinned at Blake before offering his hand out, "Hola, mi nombre es Juane Arc, corto, dulce y las damas lo aman."

The alternate Ruby frowned before pulling out a small contraption, a metal box with tiny dials and levers on it. She tweaked it slightly before slapping Juane upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he spoke in an understandable language, albeit with an accent.

Ruby rolled her eyes and gestured toward Blake. Juane sighed and spoke, "Listen, we've got orders to ask for your surrender. Me and my team are the perfect counter for your," he paused.

"Duplication," Ruby supplied.

"Yes, that works. Your duplication. Long story short, the more of you there are, the easier it is for us to defeat you-"

"Incoming!" the alternate Weiss bellowed as an explosion rocked the ground beneath them.

"Sorry I'm late honey!" the voice of a Yang called out, "I almost caught light bulb earlier."

"It's alright, just help me take care of these five!" Blake replied.

Ruby and Juane's eyes widened, "Regroup! It's OP Yang!" Ruby yelled. The two of them sprinted back to their team.

Yang pounced on Blake, who immediately made a clone of herself for Yang to hug, "Come here you!" she smothered her cat eared wife in a bear hug.

A moment passed and Yang let go of Blake. They looked out at the five alternates. Yang eventually asked, "What's their thing?"

Focusing on the Ruby, Blake's vision picked up something above her head. She swore. Above Ruby's head, and indeed all the others, were status bars.

"They're Gamers. All of them."

~-PN-~

Pyrrha and Cinder gasped for air in a clearing farther out in the wilderness. They had escaped again.

"How much longer will this damn limiter on our powers last? We're not going to last much longer," Pyrrha complained.

"I don't know. Soon, I can feel the limiter weakening on my souls," Cinder clutched her heart.

Right as she said that, a bolt of lightning struck Cinder, revealing Nora Valkyrie, grinning wildly. Nora touched Cinder and an arc of lightning travelled through her body. A moment later, she collapsed on the ground, unmoving.

Pyrrha snarled but Nora held up a hand, "She's not dead. I only paralyzed her skeletal muscles. She's got a lot to answer for."

Nora stretched her arms as her clothes glowed. She smiled at Pyrrha, "I've always wanted to meet you two, but I've been too busy dealing with the insurrections of Remnant Basic Alpha-7 and Middle Golia-9. Only Yang back on the homeworld dealt with you two," her grin widened, "Come on, let's play. Treat thy queen."

Pyrrha two stared at each other. Then, Pyrrha remembered a note in her pocket. She was told to read this out loud when meeting this Nora. She quickly pulled it out and read it out loud, "The price for saving a life is sparing a life."

"What?" Nora looked at Pyrrha confusedly. Pyrrha shrugged back. Then electricity crackled across the ground.

Everything became tense. Pyrrha Nikos Ultimate looked at Nora Valkyrie, goddess of thunder, scourge of a thousand worlds, and began manipulating the water in her body.

* * *

 **Who would win in a fight? Magnets or Lightning? Find out next time!**

 **Juane el Jugador is an idea that's been swimming in my mind for a while now. He's not just a Gamer, oh no. It's going to be much different from the usual Gamer fare from good ol' Juane and his version of Team RWBY.**


	7. I Have the Moon

Chapter 7

"Remnant 512607499 has changed. King Jaune has ruled Vale with a heavy hand for over fifty years. In that time, he consolidated power in Vacuo, Mistral, and Atlas by cornering the political and financial realms with his contacts in the White Fang and SUDC.

In addition, Vale had salvaged technology from worlds beyond, catapulting Remnant into a new era. The complete extermination of the Grimm has allowed the population to shed its walls and expand into the countryside. Immigration and emigration from across the multiverse has begun to diversify the population.

It was this world, this Remnant, that invaded the multiverse…"

-Encyclopedia Multiversalis, Remnant 300100101

* * *

"By the time the King's armada pierced the veil of time and entered the past, his kingdom was 800 worlds strong, and another 3000 Remnants were in his hypersphere of influence. From many of them he drew his armies, the Ω Corps was created to utilize the resources posed by unique individuals within the multiverse, powerful beings with no known counterparts outside of their own reality.

They were stray men and women without any direction, but under the care of the King, they contributed to the multiverse at large. There were billions upon billions of universes to go through, and it is expected that King Jaune Arc's empire would bring peace and stability to the untamed frontier…"

-Vale News Network, 139 AGW, Remnant 512607499

* * *

"... But they must not be forgotten. The genocides of Frost Deiosa-2 and Marvelous Oliden-1. The separation of Sigma Sveron-7 from its atmosphere. The disintegration of Gamma Esdiar-9. The lost generation of Retroactivity Daxxi-3. The countless wars that happened when the Kingdom conquered our worlds, when we _dared_ to fight back.

"We must press on. King Jaune cannot be allowed to succeed. We must defeat him and his inner circle. The weakest link amongst them is their Weiss Schnee. As a Weiss myself, I am sure that she can be defeated.

"Their Yang Xiao Long is all-consuming, but she is only one human. Blake Belladonna may be infinite in number, but they can be wiped out all at once. Their Lie Ren is missing or never existed. Nora Valkyrie is the only true danger. But we can find her weakness.

"We may die by the trillions, but we will not be stopped. Their reign will end. For our futures, all of ours…"

-Excerpt from the last broadcast of "Siren", Remnant 5821537144

~-NV-~

Like their abilities, the first moves occurred at near-light speed. The ground beneath Nora cracked as a surge of electrons catapulted her at Pyrrha. At the same time, Pyrrha Ultimate felt the power limiter inside her break, a one-in-a-quadrillion chance, and she immediately capitalized on it.

Control of the water in her immediate area was a start. Nora's body was highly resistant to the magnetic field, so Pyrrha instead moved herself.

Up. The force pushing on her body propelled her thirty feet into the air as she interacted with Remnant's magnetic field. Nora missed her enemy by only a few inches, but quickly turned around and threw a huge bolt of blue lightning.

Using simple physics, Pyrrha created a field that deflected the electrons in the bolt away from her. She was suspended in the air by her semblance above Nora, and now was the time to make use of the position.

"Miló! Akoúo!"

Remnant, like most rocky objects in the solar system, contains a smattering of iron ore within it. That iron makes up a notable percentage of the crust, and is mined and forged to create everything from weapons to airships. This iron exists not as large metal chunks, but as small specks, bits of dust and fillings. It is this iron, deep in the planet's crust, that Pyrrha drew upon.

The ground beneath Nora trembled as iron sand slipped through microscopic cracks, each bit vibrating at over 1,700 oscillations per second. There were hundreds of millions of bits, each speck smaller than a millimeter in diameter, each oscillating rapidly.

The swarm of iron sand dug into Nora's flesh. In a split second, divine blood began to fall to the ground. Drip by drip. Her eyes widened. In all the battles she'd had across all the worlds, nothing had hurt quite like this.

But that was all it was: pain. She rewired her neural pathways, turning off the pain for a short while she used her dominion over electrons to transform the iron sand into nothing but iron nuclei stripped of all twenty-six electrons. Electrons make up more than 99.999999999% of the space an atom occupies, so in effect, Nora had shrunk Pyrrha's weapon into near nothingness.

However that was not nothing. Pyrrha anticipated that move, and she diverted the billions of positively charged particles now floating in the air into Nora's body. They were all infinitesimally smaller than the molecules that made up the goddess' body.

A short moment later, the nuclei had wormed their way into Nora's anatomy, accessing key parts of her nervous and cardiac systems. They were ready to strike-

"Not so fast," Nora smirked as her internal electrons rotated to create their own magnetic field to counter Pyrrha's, catapulting the nuclei out of her body at relativistic speeds,the nuclei impacting the surroundings with the strength of normal-sized baseballs, "You aren't winning that easily."

Pyrrha smirked back, "Good. The battle is no fun if there is not a challenge," the iron nuclei reacquired electrons until they returned to the default neutral state, Pyrrha manipulating them until they formed back into vibrating iron sand. The sand formed vague shapes at her fingertips, the right hand held a sharpened stick while the left held a circular shield.

"If you have your weapons, I might as well have mine," the thunder goddess shouted, "Mjolnir!" with her hand outstretched into the sky as a dark cloud struck at her palm. The blue lightning bolt shaped into a tool until it solidified into a mystical glowing metal.

Pyrrha Ultimate smirked. Electromagnetism may only work at short distances, but she can counteract that. As the buzzing sound of her iron sand weapons filled their ears, Pyrrha subtly manipulated the metals of objects far away.

Nora wouldn't know what hit her.

~-PN-~

Pyrrha 613 hit the ground as she exited the portal. She gasped for air, but there was none. The ground! It was white as snow and just as cold. She couldn't breathe. She would suffocate and her mind would die in eight minutes before her advanced healing kicked in. Then it would be a perpetual cycle of asphyxiation and regrowth until she got off where she was.

She looked up at the night sky. Hanging there in the dark void, blanketed by faraway stars, was Remnant. Pyrrha had landed on the cracked moon after the "Ultimate" version of her sent her here.

If she had air in her lungs she would have laughed at that. Ultimate Pyrrha? How could she be called that, just to send her alternate to the freaking moon!

The tears coming on out her eye quickly evaporated as her skin began losing its integrity. She wouldn't die, not for a long while, but it was going to _hurt_. She struggled to bring herself to her feet. Luckily the gravity was weaker than on Remnant, and she was able to accidentally launch herself into the air before she landed again.

A thought came to her. Could she jump far enough to launch herself off the moon and back to Remnant? Would she even survive that? Her aura and healing factor were powerful, but burning up in the atmosphere and crashing into the ground would surely overcome that.

It was better than the alternative. She was not going to spend decades slowly dying on the moon. Father would have just laughed at the ridiculousness of her situation. He and her siblings could probably find a way off this wasteland, given enough time.

Yes, jumping would work. She was probably strong enough to leave the moon's gravity well. All she had to do was hit Remnant. She frowned as she felt her lungs collapse. Hitting the ocean at such high speeds would be just as bad as hitting solid ground. She'd have to angle her descent in such a way to slow herself down enough to not be vaporized on impact.

She'd need a heat shield. There were large rocks everywhere, maybe…

Pyrrha moved her hands, creating a magnetic field in the area near her. Nothing. The rocks around here were not ferromagnetic. To move any it she'd have to be thousands of times stronger. Pyrrha 613 thought back to Pyrrha Ultimate and how she stopped the water. She was more powerful at their semblance at least. Could she move these rocks?

No time to dwell on that. Her healing had already started kicking in and soon it would be the only thing working in her body if she didn't get some oxygen. She slowly jumped around the surface of the moon, bouncing up until she found a suitably sized boulder. She picked it up and inspected it.

No obvious flaws, and the rock likely wouldn't break too quickly into pieces. It should protect her, right?

She could neither sigh nor scream, but if she got back to Remnant, she could do all she could, assuming she survived. Better to die on a random Remnant than on a random moon. Maybe Father could find her body and bring her back. Considering the stuff he'd done, it was possible.

Then she could go and drink some grain alcohol. Yes that would be nice, something that strong could get her a little tipsy. Maybe if she drank enough she could forget the last five years. To get dragged through that damned experimental portal into King Jaune's world was a dull nightmare.

Pretending to be a stick-in-the-mud like the alternate version of her while that idiot went on and on about rescuing the other Pyrrhas or some nonsense. Do whatever, just leave her out of it, damn it! But no, apparently she was to be used as a template for his grand plan to fix the source code of Pyrrha. At least that's how King Jaune explained it. He said it was an analogy for something convoluted.

Whatever. Once Pyrrha got off this desolate rock and back to Remnant, she could work out the details to get home. She held the boulder over her head, and she peered at the blue-green orb stuck in the night sky. She had one chance to get this right. She bent her knees and steeled herself. Five.

She needs to hit enough atmosphere to slow herself down, but not too much to burn her up completely.

Four.

She would probably break her arms, shoulders, and ribs from the sheer gravitational force.

Three.

Well, those would heal. She's more worried about her clothes. Those don't grow back.

Two.

She could probably find something to wear once she gets down to the planet. Assuming she survived.

One.

King Jaune _did_ say that more than 90% of Pyrrhas died young. But that didn't scare her. She was Pyrrha. If she died, she died. That was where her chips lay.

Liftoff.

Her destiny.

The ground beneath her cracked slightly as she pushed off, her tarsals crushed into dust, her shins fracturing, and her knees tearing apart. Her aura flared, trying to heal herself as she shot off into the great unknown.

A moment passed and Pyrrha knew nothing. She was moving. Was she leaving the moon's gravity? She was sure of that. Was she on course to Remnant? Her aim was spectacular, thank you very much. She could feel the magnetic field created by the planet, and it was what guided her.

How fast was she going? It was hard to tell. She couldn't see in front of her because of the boulder. The moon was a million miles, maybe more, away from Remnant. She couldn't be going more than a couple hundred miles per hour. That was… days. Months, even to her destination.

Could she last that long? Her exceptional healing would keep her alive, but would her mind survive months of no air and nothing but the grip of a rock to keep her company?

She was going to find out.

~-BB-~

"So what do we do, Blake?" Yang looked over at the faraway Gamers, all of them arguing over strategies and something else she couldn't quite make out. Whatever it was, the other Yang and Ruby were both tugging at Weiss' arms while the latter tried reasoning with them. Juane and the other Blake were talking about something else.

"If what… Juane says is true, then there's an obvious move," all of the Blake clones nearby vanished, their memories merging with and coalescing into one body, "Mmm, not too bad. Honey," Blake started.

"Yes?" Yang perked up.

"Stay here and join if any of them escape," Blake cracked her neck as she pulled out Gambol Shroud Mk. XLIV.

"Come oooon, you're always coping me up. I stay on homeworld guarding it all the time because you're worried about my safety. Well we're on our homeworld, so that means I'm in charge of guarding it," she crossed her arms, "I'm punching them. Dibs on the other Yang."

Blake frowned, "I just want you to be safe."

Yang groaned, "I am safe. I'm pound for pound the most strongest person this side of the multiverse. Jaune says my Strength stat runs off his window! I am strong enough to handle anything, especially a bunch of second rate version of ourselves."

They peeked at the group of Gamers, who nodded their heads synchronously. Blake and Yang steeled their nerves at that. The strumming of Spanish guitar could be heard on the wind, crafting a melancholic melody.

Gamer Yang and Ruby rushed up to them, striking them quickly. Ruby pulled back, and Gamer Yang came in to block future Yang's punch.

" **900000000000000000 damage! Special activated, no health lost! Strength boosted!"** a disembodied voice cried out.

Future Blake came in and slashed at Gamer Yang, who tanked the hits before Weiss shot out a flurry of ice and fire, striking the future duo. The resulting steam allowed Gamer Yang to pull back.

Juane took her place, throwing Crocea Mors and stabbing future Yang in the shoulder. The blade connected, but the sword bent instead of piercing her skin. Future Yang grinned as she grabbed the sword, it melting as she applied immense pressure on it.

"Dios mio," Juane gasped before Ruby struck future Yang's head with her scythe. Crescent Rose's blade cracked as it sheared against the blonde hair.

Gamer Blake came from behind and slashed future Blake, causing her to bleed out. That Blake vanished as another one, fully healed, to her place.

" **An enemy has been slain,"** the voice spoke.

Future Blake growled as she unleashed a barrage of clones, dozens of them rushing at Juane and Ruby. Weiss launched suppressing fire, detonating the Blakes, each exploding violently. Juane and Ruby gripped each other before Juane threw Ruby back as Gamer Yang came in to strike her alternate.

A fiery punch connected with future Yang, pushing her into the air. Flames enveloped future Yang, her aura becoming a visible orange glow. Her eyes turned red as she plummeted into the ground, leaving spiraling cracks in the ground.

"Great job, Yang!" Ruby shouted.

"Zip it Ruby!" Gamer Yang shouted back.

"Aaah!" future Yang yelled before charging at Gamer Yang striking her with her right fist.

" **9000000000000000000 damage! Special activated, no health lost! Strength boosted!"**

Then Yang's left fist connected with the blonde Gamer's right abdomen.

" **An ally has been slain."**

The ground beneath them quaked as a burst of wind blasted against the gamers. Gamer Yang's body was vaporized instantly, nothing of her remained but a pair of steaming boots. The other Yang began chuckling before it turned into louder and louder laughter.

The other Gamers stood there, slack jawed.

"Mierda," Juane swore.

~-PN-~

She had lost track of how long she'd been traveling. It felt like eternity. Her lungs were barely working, all her alveoli crumpled. Her heart had given out and healed at least a hundred times. Her legs had healed at least, and were relatively fine.

Her fingers were numb. She couldn't see out of her eyes most of the time. Was this what eternity felt like?

 _Not even close._

What? Pyrrha Nikos 613 jolted. She swore she heard a voice. Was she finally going mad?

 _Luckily for you, no._

Pyrrha peeked open her eyes, dried out beyond use. Her healing brought back a little function and she stared into the blurry void. A tall white figure floated in front of her, gripping the asteroid with one hand.

Her vision cleared further until she began to make out the details. It was a space suit, someone in a space suit was next to her!

 _Let's get you some air, huh?_

Pyrrha 613 weakly nodded before allowing herself to pass out.

~-CF-~

Cinder Falls in Love was paralyzed and unable to move. To most people, that would have been obvious, but not for her. Her state of existence was in constant flux, and indeed there were moments when she had neither a brain nor nerves to paralyze to begin with. Other times she was very clearly human, complete with the normal anatomy.

She was able to switch between such states with practiced ease, so a simple electric shock should have been a minor inconvenience. Wounds healed when she turned to ash and back again, the eyes of a faunus came to her without even thinking, and she could disappear in a flash of glass.

So why was an electric shock preventing her from doing anything, not even change forms?

Maybe some aspect of Nora's divinity was causing this? No known version of Cinder across the multiverse was divine, although there were a few demons out there. Then again, Cinder felt no burning sensation nor pain one would normally feel after a divine attack hit unclean entities.

Perhaps it wasn't a simple lightning strike. Or Nora's powers aren't actually derived from electricity but are actually a form of reality warping. That would explain why Cinder couldn't change forms at the moment.

She couldn't tilt her head, but she _was_ able to blink and move her eyes. It was difficult to follow the battle before her, but she could see her lover bringing out her vibrating iron sand chainsaw-sword-whip-javelin thing, with its epic vibrating parts that always got bits everywhere.

In a quick flash of blows, she could see that Nora was able to match all of Pyrrha's attacks, and Nora was likely pulling off some lightning magic stuff that didn't make any sense. Cinder inwardly sighed. It takes one to know one.

Another flash of bright light, and Nora created a hammer from pure lightning after shouting its name. This should be fun. Cinder really wished she had some popcorn. And the ability to eat said popcorn.

Lightning shot from the hammer, only to be dispelled by the whirling iron sand that intercepted it. It was a beautiful spectacle, although Cinder wished she could see it from a better angle.

If Cinder could smirk, she would. It was a grand spectacle, electrons flying around, lighting and sand coating the air, but that was it. Just spectacle. She knew that Pyrrha was working on something, something behind the scenes, hidden from Nora. But what?

The use of iron sand was a giveaway to those who knew her. Manipulating iron was child's play for her, especially when she could move the earth and tides. That meant she was preserving her strength. What was it? A final attack, a sudden explosive move?

It isn't body manipulation, that Cinder was sure. Attacking the water inside an enemy's body was almost always the first shot Pyrrha made. Some kind of point Pyrrha wanted to make about human puppets and a destruction of destiny.

Cinder didn't really get it. She liked to think she was smart, but by this point she was sure she was only intelligent by comparison in the places she originated from. She mused internally as a spark of lightning came within inches of her, only to be blocked by a flying rock.

Wait a minute… Pyrrha could easily attack Nora using large rocks containing small amounts of iron, but she chose to use pure iron sand instead. Perhaps? She focused her ears, and beyond the bursts of static and vibrating metal, she could hear something else. A sonic boom.

It was a very large metal object flying through the air faster than the speed of sound. Going that fast was a rarity on most Remnants, since ships usually only had to outrun flying Grimm, which propelled themselves using wings. Not only that, but the size of the ship had to be enormous. It must have been big enough to blot out the sun-

Another boom. And another. And another. Four gargantuan airships were approaching. All of them made of metal.

… Well, Pyrrha liked to make sure her enemies were defeated.

Before Cinder could respond, as well as Nora, a bright light penetrated everyone's eyes as the blast from supersonic giant birds weighing thousands of tons.

A lot of tons. Cinder remembered that there was a flagship in the armada, which was basically a flying aircraft carrier, which is over 100,000 tons of metal. And there were three more ships right behind that. Cinder didn't know the size of crater that was being formed instantaneously by the impact of a ship larger than a skyscraper flying at supersonic speeds, but it must have been big.

Which is what Cinder would have thought if she were not fifty feet from ground zero, so instead her thoughts were more along the lines of: _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!_

It was over as soon as it started. Cinder didn't feel anything. Her pain receptors were likely damaged or turned off along with her motor neurons. It was still incredibly scary for her.

She was catapulted over a thousand yards before slamming into the tree trunk of an extremely rare species that only kept strong roots once every five years.

She inwardly groaned. _I love you Pyrrha, but couldn't your ability at least spring for soft wood?_

Well, her spine was now about sixty different pieces now. At least Nora was likely as injured as she was-

"Wowee, that was cool!" the goddess yelled out, completely unscathed, "I had to up the bond strength for the electrons holding my atoms together, but what a rush!"

Pyrrha struggled to stand up, panting as she shook off a thick layer of ash.

"Wow, and here I thought I was dealing with an Ultimate, the best version of Pyrrha in _allllllllll_ the multiverse created out of random chance."

"It wasn't random chance," Pyrrha spat out, "But I am the Ultimate, whether I want it or not. Prepare yourself."

"Meh, I already kind of was. You're kind underwhelm-" she cut off as dozens of ship shrapnel flew at her. She took the hits, the metal scraping her flesh but not breaking the skin, "I told you I already strengthened the chemical bonds holding my body together. Man, Yang really overhyped you two."

Iron sand and shrapnel flew at Nora in a swarm, only to be batted away. Pyrrha rushed forward, an iron spear forming in her hand. A burst of electricity attacked Pyrrha's hands before Nora revealed her hammer once again. A flash of lightning, and the hammer connected with Pyrrha's side.

Cinder tried to squint. There was no way Pyrrha would have taken that hit. Her ability should have allowed her to dodge the electricity. Why wasn't it helping her win? It took the greatest amount of effort just to move her eyes skyward, and a bit more effort to squint. At the farthest reaches of the atmosphere, Cinder swore she saw the quickly enlarging outline of an incoming asteroid.

Yep, that was definitely an asteroid. Pyrrha really knew how to-

And then everything exploded.

* * *

 **Electricity is the movement of electrons. Moving electrons can generate their own magnetic field under certain circumstances. Magnetic fields can can move charged particles, including electrons. Electricity and magnetism are two sides of the same coin, the fundamental force of electromagnetism. Pyrrha and Nora have the same power, it's just focused on different aspects of the same force.**

 **And yes, I did take into account Nora using electricity to strengthen her own body. Of course, Pyrrha Ultimate has her own tricks up her non-sleeves. Her boots? I'm going to say her boots. The vibrating iron sand weapons are actually from A Certain Scientific Railgun, where the main character has control over electromagnetism.**

 **Also, I would like to thank all of those who reviewed last chapter, and those that discussed my theory outside of this fanfiction website. Every comment motivates me to write, thank you!**

 **Fun fact: there is little to no iron on the moon. All of the iron on Earth comes from a collision during the solar system's early era with another planetoid. I know Remnant and Earth aren't the same, but it's fun to think about it.**


	8. Power Rangers SPD

Chapter 8

 **I'm so sorry! It's been too long since I last updated! I've just been so busy with school and other stuff, and writer's block hit me around the same time. Anyways, since I've been gone, I started a cool My Little Pony/RWBY crossover fusion fanfic (Fluttershy is best pony), I wrote a suspenseful RWBY fic with loads of dark stuff, I've got a pseudo anthology thing, and I've started writing another fanfic I've been thinking about. Anyways, enjoy!**

~-PN-~

Nora held Pyrrha Ultimate in her electromagnetic grip, lifting her by the neck ten feet into the air, "Who are? No, what are you? You're a Pyrrha, but which one? What made you, you?"

Pyrrha gasped before replying, "What about you? Which Nora's body did you have King Jaune steal? I know that copying bodies like yours is impossible. Which Nora did you wipe from existence?"

The goddess frowned, "It was a Far Alternate, lying just before Remnant Pantheon Aurad-3."

"So you took a goddess from 493872710, thereabouts. I'm surprised you didn't go for the more metaphysical gods."

Nora frowned, "Trying to capture and kill a concept or being wrapped up in the cosmos is nearly impossible. You'd need a reality buster, a really powerful one. Isn't that your plan, Pyrrha? You're going to wipe away this world."

"So? Sacrificing one world to save countless others is a small cost in multiverse. You have enslaved a thousand worlds, and continue to grow in size. Your plan to rewrite all of the Pyrrhas' constant will doom billions of worlds as the multiverse tries to compensate," Ultimate spat onto the ground.

"I see," Nora giggled, "You have a stake in the latter. The constant of all Pyrrhas. I wonder why," she twisted her fingers and Pyrrha began to scream.

Pyrrha's skin felt like it was boiling in acid. Her internal organs screamed as her head was going to burst.

"Right now I'm firing off all of your pain receptors. Only at about 30% maximum. You wouldn't believe how much the brain can be rewired to feel more pain. The electrical pulses from your neurons translate to thoughts, sensations, memories. All that is you is just electricity," Nora sneered, "Well, there's your soul, but no brain means no soul. No aura if you're dead."

Ultimate coughed, "Wow, you're a bitch. So this is what you're like without a Ren?"

Nora frowned, "Who is this Ren people keep mentioning? I'm getting sick of this. Explain. Now."

"Ha, my psychic barrier is strong enough to prevent you from reading my electrical signals huh? All you can do is hurt me and maybe some limited rewiring, but I'm still kicking!" Pyrrha felt her throat constrict and her legs begin melt as the chemical bonds inside fell apart.

"Fine," Pyrrha coughed out, "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, in 99.8% of all realities where you two both exist, are best friends since childhood. It's a constant, one of the greatest ones. You are not in the 0.2%. Ren exists in the past and you two were friends. Something happened between then and now."

"You're lying," Nora spat out.

"I bet there's evidence of memory erasure in your neural pathways. Someone like him can't be removed without an impact. He meant too much to you. Go on, check."

Nora sucked in air before closing her eyes. A quiet moment passed before tears began streaming from Nora's eyes, "I-I remember."

Gravity took hold of Pyrrha again, until she landed on her feet. She walked up to the crying redhead, pulling out a tissue for her, "Here."

Nora took and blew into it, before bawling even more, hiccuping as the memories began to return.

Minutes passed before Nora sniffed and wiped the last of her tears onto her sleeve. She looked up at Pyrrha's soft smile, "Are you okay?"

The goddess nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Nora nodded, "The war. The big one, you know, the one against AC. We had all become so strong because of the multiverse: me, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Jaune. But Ren wasn't. He wasn't able to keep up. There just wasn't many extremely powerful Rens in the multiverse. Powerful, yes, but with," Nora said the next word derisively, "Weaknesses and limits. There are no godly Rens. This body's Ren was a priest, a mortal man who caught the eye of a goddess."

She laughed bitterly, "When the war broke out, and Remnant Gamma Esdiar-9 was vaporized, we knew that Ren was the weakest link. He even lost to an ΩC one time. That was the wake up call. There was no point in hiding him, not with psychics and seers, and the nigh unlimited precognition ability of AC.

"So without the others knowing, Ren and I went to neutral ground and bargained with AC. Whisk Ren away from the war, keep him safe until the day comes when we can be reunited, when there is no more danger. To keep him safer, I removed him from my life, everything about him gone, even the memories so no one could exploit him.

"I was willing to do anything, even bargaining with the enemy. When AC agreed, and I was told that the price would come due soon. I knew I would have to kill someone, maybe myself, maybe Jaune, but as long as Ren was alive."

Pyrrha's eyes widened, "The paper!" she pulled out the note again, "The price for saving a life is sparing a life."

Nora shook her head, "Consider it paid, then. Go away. Next time I see you, well, I don't know what I'll do," she stayed on the ground, hands wrapped around her legs as she reminisced days long past.

Pyrrha nodded, and began hobbling. Her legs were still soft. As she walked, she could feel them return to normal, as her wounds closed up as tiny arcs of lightning spread across her body. Cinder's collapsed body was lifted into the air by Pyrrha's polarity. Ultimate looked at her girlfriend's face and saw a smile on it.

~-BB-~

"Fall back!" Gamer Ruby yelled out. Her remaining three teammates followed suit. The future warriors looked on, and prepared to follow them, but they didn't expect what happened next.

Juane began speaking:

"Soy la vaina de mi espada

Estadísticas son mi cuerpo y experiencia mi sangre

He ganado más de mil niveles

Desconocido por el mapa, ignorado por el más allá

He soportado grandes pérdidas para salvar a los que quedan

Sin embargo, estas manos jamás sentirán nada

Así que juego…

 **¡LABORES ILIMITADAS DEL JUGADOR!** "

The ground beneath them shook and turned, as the world around swirled into hues of gold and bronze. A moment passed, and all of them, everyone, was standing on a strange mechanical platform, and the broken moon shone brightly in the night sky.

Future Blake muttered to Yang, "This is bad. The mes here have lost connection to the others. We've been transported somewhere."

They looked around, before they heard Ruby's cry.

"Everybody form up!" the four Gamers combined in a flashing line, performing convoluted dance moves in perfect synchronization as their colored uniforms began glowing brightly.

"Red!" Ruby yelled, her cape flapping in the wind as a giant hologram of a crimson wolf head appeared.

"White!" Weiss shouted, a sparkling spinning glyph materialized beneath her, a monstrous creature crawling out.

"Black!" Gamer Blake cried out, her dark shadows stretching out in the pale moonlight, a clawed beast forming from her darker side.

A rustle of wind blew as Gamer Yang's boots stood on the ground.

"Yellow!" Juane shouted, but instead of something coming from his body or around him, the moon above turned a sickly pale yellow, bathing the night around them in its light. One of the Blakes looked up to see the moon spinning frantically, passing by its cycle twice in two seconds.

The yellow light shone on the four of them, and they screamed out at the same time, "Summon Megazwei!"

Radiant sparkles of white, black, red, blue, and yellow covered the future couple's vision as a flash resulted in a mechanical behemoth over 200 feet tall, standing on two legs. It had only a left arm, its right missing, and each section of the giant robot was color coded: two legs were white and black, a red chest and head, and a yellow arm.

The Megazwei whirred to life, its head tilting down to look at Yang and Blake.

Its yellow arm reached out for a gigantic sword strapped to its back. It was just an empty handle, gargantuan in size, but harmless except maybe as a club.

Then a blistering laser beam shot out of it, burning a hole in the ground beneath. The mecha held it up to the sky, its glowing red and gold beam reaching into space. Indeed, it had no end. It never ended.

A second later, the same red and gold beam appeared from the ground and _into_ the bottom of the giant saber. The beam was so powerful and unending, it traversed the entirety of reality and back into its handle in a mere moment.

The Megazwei began turning. Its legs began chugging along as steam and pneumatics and hydraulics and magi-tech pushed the giant robot and the beam swept over Blake and Yang.

The many Blakes were vaporized instantly. The single Yang, burnt.

In a flash, Yang felt her right arm burn up in pain. Indeed, the first true sin she'd felt in a long time.

No. She was strong now. She fixed Blake. She defeated the weak part of her, killed her in a single blow just a moment ago. She could win against them. In less than a nanosecond, Yang ran up to the feet of the Megazwei and threw out single punch.

She flew through the mecha, impacting the ground and creating a spewing volcano on the other side of Remnant.

The mecha slowly turned, but Yang was too fast, becoming faster than light.

Then, the world stopped and Juane's power ran out, and they returned to the normal world.

A blur of red couldn't be seen, but rather _felt_. A shiver ran down Yang's spine. Inside Megazwei, Jaune threw up, Weiss fainted, and Blake became dizzy. Meanwhile, Ruby Rose clutched her emblem.

Her heavy breathing hid the whisper she made, "No, not here. Not _**her**_ ," she fiddled with the control panel. Everyone else was sick, but Ruby wasn't dead yet. _**She**_ hadn't noticed. Ruby pressed a button.

A signal wet out across the multiverse. A simple message ran out in every wavelength and medium in hopes that someone could hear.

It simply said, "360 is here. Do not approach."

But approach someone did.

~-PN-~

Pyrrha kept gasping for air as the white spacesuited woman slowly dragged her across the vastness of space. Eventually though, Pyrrha caught sight of a floating white object. As they got closer, Pyrrha realized what it was: The Atlesian flagship! In space!?

No, it couldn't be. This ship was at least twice its size and worn down. Pyrrha could make out a damaged plaque on the side reading: The Kest-, the remaining parts rusted away. The two of them floated towards one of its ends, until they reached a large hatch that opened as they drew close. The woman brought them inside and the hatch closed.

Air began flowing in, and Pyrrha gasped with joy and enthusiasm. She also coughed out a bit of blood. A moment passed and she looked up at the woman. A moment passed, and the woman reached for her helmet, and with a twist, click and a hiss of releasing air, pulled it out, revealing her face.

"Hello Pyrrha Nikos 613122009, sorry for the complicated matter of getting you here. It was all part of the plan, I assure you," the woman's white hair matched her spacesuit, and she was tall, statuesque, and familiar.

Pyrrha blinked, "Winter?!"

Smiling, she replied with a bow, "Winter Schnee 412607499, at your service," she looked at Pyrrha with a smirk, "Although people have called me many names in my travels. I like Quantum Winter the best."

"What the hell is going on?" the red-haired woman growled, "Am I going home, or not?"

"In a fashion. We have to hold out until the time is right. We are currently being chased across the multiverse."

At the last word, the ship around them shook.

"Well, quicker than I expected," Winter closed her eyes, then opened them again, "There we go. We've changed course and are now heading-"

CRACK!

"Well that's disconcerting," Quantum pulled a sword hanging off the wall and sighed, "Let's go to the cockpit."

A minute walk later, as the ship shook and creaked, and they were in the cockpit. It was white all over with eight panels full of controls and screens that Pyrrha didn't understand at all. Winter sat down at one of the pilot seats and began manipulating the controls.

It would have been comforting, if Pyrrha didn't see some of the controls seemingly moving by themselves.

"If you're wondering, it's an ability I picked up from Schnee Winters, an alternate of mine. She was a commercial telepath who came upon telekinetic powers. She was kind enough to share it with me after a knife incident."

"So you can lift objects."

"Pennies, paper clips, maybe a pebble on a good day. It's great for flipping switches and mind talking."

"Right."

The ship shuddered in space, "I found the source of the disturbance. It's… well then."

"What-"

"RETURN THE INGREDIENT," the words echoed across the room from seemingly nowhere.

"The what now?"

"You," Winter said as she grabbed ahold of a steering stick.

"Me?" Pyrrha looked out the cockpit window. Out in the vastness of the dark void, were two shining white serpents, hundreds of feet long, "An ingredient in what?"

"Wow, AC was right, you are nonplussed at being used in cooking."

Pyrrha frowned, "I was created, not born. I always expected to be returned to my base components one eventful day."

"Yes yes, I've read the story," Winter jerked the system and pulled out a large red button. She pressed it, firing a pair of missiles out from the ship. They raced across the night, and eventually impacting the two serpents and defeating them.

Then, a glyph appeared where the serpents once were.

"Shit," Winter cursed. She checked her instrument panel and spoke, "We can't go to warp this close to the gravity well, no hyperlanes in range, and the wormhole generator needs to charge up."

She looked over at Pyrrha, "And a jump would probably lead to more problems in the long run."

The glyph in space spun, growing in size until a white woman came out. Pyrrha couldn't quite make her out, but she was shorter than Winter. A shiver came down her spine when she realized who it had to be.

The pale face far away, with one eye scarred, looked forward at them. In her left hand was a glowing metallic sword. She floated in space. A serene smile filled the face and she spoke without air, "RETURN THE INGREDIENT."

Winter looked at the figure for a moment, an expression of both sadness and wistfulness came across her features. Then she pressed the red button again.

And again. And again. And about twenty more times just to be certain. A barrage of misses expelled out of the ship, the force actually pushing it backwards at sublight speeds.

The missiles impacted, leaving nothing. Then another glyph showed up.

First, it was small, just enough for the figure to appear out of again. Then, it expanded. In a blink, the white spinning snowflake engulfed Pyrrha's vision, spreading out far above the solar system, far below, and far to the sides, reaching past the stars.

"How-" Pyrrha began

"Big," Winter answered, "Very big. The biggest Grimm in the multiverse."

Her breath caught in her throat. She wanted to ask how big. But it was just… unimaginable.

"It goes by many names. But the most apt would be 'The Grimm Galaxy Eater.'"

Pyrrha's heart stopped.

"And it does it whole."

* * *

 **Things are building up now!**  
 **In case you want to know what Juane's spell is, this is the translation:**

 **私は私の剣の鞘です**  
 **統計は私の体で、経験は私の血です**  
 **私は千のレベルを獲得しました**  
 **地図に不明、それ以上知られていない**  
 **残っている人を救うために敗北に抵抗した**  
 **しかし、これらの手は何も感じることはありません**  
 **私は遊んでいる間...**  
 **無制限のプレイヤーワーク！**


End file.
